


Redefine

by Cardinal_Daughter



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Relationship Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: They know how to play games. It's once the pieces are put away and the game is over that they're not sure what to do. Ten years after the end of Labyrinth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for over a year. I would start it, get stuck, stop. Get inspired, then get stuck, stop. 
> 
> I got inspired to finish it this week, and it was only when I was finished that I realized it would be in time to honor the passing of David Bowie. It's unreal that he's been gone a year, but I think he would want us to continue to create. So, this is in honor of my Starman, my Goblin King. Thank you, David, for all you gave to us. We can never repay you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> I do not own Labyrinth.

Sarah's arms burned as she carried a stack of the latest Stephen King novel to the display table near the center of the store. Letting them fall heavily onto the table, she grunted in relief, rubbing her arm to ease the aching muscles. After giving herself a moment of reprieve, she began to stack the books, arranging them in an aesthetic that would please and draw customers in. She spent half an hour on the display, arranging and rearranging, all while listening to Casey, the young teenager at the register, talk on the phone to what was most likely not a customer. As manager, Sarah knew she should probably put a stop to the young girl's lollygagging, but then decided against it. The shop was slow today - it was always slow on Tuesdays it seemed - so she returned her attention to adjusting the books while the young girl gabbed away, comments interspersed by the obnoxious popping of bubble gum. 

The bell rang, alerting Sarah to a customer, but Casey managed to be useful and greet them before Sarah could tear her eyes away from the display. She idly moved two of the books, leaning them against each other, then shook her head and laid them back on the stack where they'd originally been.

Shelving and organizing books was always a time of reflection for Sarah. Even when the store was full of people browsing shelves, asking questions, and requesting recommendations, Sarah was able to drown all that out and focus on the task. For all her aloofness, Casey was more than capable of handling customers - she certainly enjoyed talking - and so Sarah felt comfortable letting her mind wander to places often visited.

It was in these moments Sarah thought back over her life; the past ten years had been a whirlwind of chaos and madness, and she was just now finally settling into a routine that wasn't hectic. To be fair, her life  _ was _ plenty busy. She worked five, sometimes six days a week, was almost always involved in the local theatre, and if she wasn't talking on the phone to Toby she was playing scrabble with Hoggle and Didymous.

But despite that busyness, her life had reached a sort of calm that she'd never really known before. Before there had been high school and all the trivial insanity that went with that. Then she'd moved away for college which hadn't allowed for much downtime at all. Now as a graduate and manager of Bonie Doon, she was finally finding a semblance of peace.

It was with a lazy smile that Sarah decided she was happy.

She continued to adjust the display, her thoughts turning further inward. There was certainly room for improvement in her life. The only real thing missing, that she could find, was the presence of a romantic partner. Her brow furrowed at that.

She was hardly lonely; she was always surrounded by friends, but she couldn't deny she longed for the quiet companionship of another. She'd dated some in high school and college, but none of those relationships had contained that sense of forever Sarah was certain to feel.

She'd felt it once before; she still felt it at times, when she allowed herself to dwell on that matter.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts lest she be consumed by them, Sarah decided she'd never be truly satisfied with the display and turned to retake her place back at the register. The customer browsed quietly, and Sarah nudged Casey out of the way to begin adding up the total in the register. Sarah detested counting up at the end of the day, and so had developed a system to keep a running total so that she was almost always out within fifteen minutes of the store closing. 

She ducked under the cord as Casey moved, telling the person on the other end about the apparently disastrous date she'd been on the previous weekend. Chuckling to herself as the girl chatted, Sarah counted the money, entered in the subtotal on the spreadsheet, then moved to check on the customer, whom she hadn't heard from nor seen in several minutes. She swayed between tables that held new releases, best sellers, and employee favorites toward the back where four tall, domineering shelves held an array of comics, hobby books, and other miscellaneous subjects. She peeked down the one aisle, catching the shadow of the customer. She glanced to the other aisle, head tilting in confusion when she was met with an empty row. 

Convinced maybe she was seeing things, she turned to head back up front to ask Casey if perhaps the person had left while she was engrossed in numbers. She took a step, then a chill slithered up her spine as a voice behind her spoke softly, "Excuse me, miss?" 

Turning, Sarah opened her mouth to help the wayward customer, only to freeze as her eyes met a pair of mismatched ones that were all too familiar, despite the length of time since she'd last seen them. They stared hard at her, as if looking into her very soul, and images of ballrooms, crystal balls, and the sensation of falling overcame Sarah, causing her to sag against the nearest table, needing its weight for support. 

"Jareth," she whispered, eyes wide as she looked at the man before her. Ten years had passed and yet he looked the same as ever. His clothing was inconspicuous, no doubt to keep himself from being noticed in this world. Similarly, his hair was shorter, though the wispy blond strands fell just below his brows that once arched menacingly at her as she struggled to understand and defeat a world that she'd once only thought existed in dreams. 

After ten years, he was back. 

He made no comment on her sudden distressed state, instead holding out one of the Stephen King books she'd stocked earlier. "I'd like to purchase this tome, if you please." 

Mouth falling slightly, Sarah pushed herself to stand straight once more, staring hard in disbelief at the Goblin King before her. Once, she might have yelled and screamed and cursed him, but that Sarah had since grown and matured, and now she was a woman of twenty-five, and she did not throw fits or tantrums. But no matter how much maturity she'd managed to gather for herself over the years, Sarah was still impulsive and brash, and so she reached out, snatching the book from Jareth's hand and dropped it wordlessly on the table beside her. 

Jareth, for his part, said nothing. Instead he merely looked down at his still outstretched hand, now empty. Lifting his eyes to Sarah, he raised a brow in amusement, the sharp smirk he once threw at her in malice now nothing more than a harmless expression. 

Reaching out, Sarah grabbed the outstretched hand and began to pull him behind her, moving past the tables and toward a little door at the back corner of the shop that would lead to her office. "I'll be in my office, Casey!" She called over her shoulder as she'd done a thousand times before. "Watch the floor!" 

A loud  _ pop _ was her answer, followed by a distracted, "'Kay!" 

Rolling her eyes, Sarah continued to pull Jareth behind her past the small break room and employee bathroom to her office. Opening the door, she pushed him inside with little grace, then shut and locked the door behind her. Leaning against it to allow herself some support, she stared at the Goblin King, still as awe-inspiring as the day he'd burst into her parents’ bedroom in a mess of feathers and glitter and turned her world on its axis. 

This time it was decidedly less grandiose, but her axis was once again tipped. 

"What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?" 

Jareth tsked, turning to scan his eyes over her desk, which was for once clean. "I wanted to purchase that tome," he said as he moved to the chair opposite the large maroon one that served as Sarah's personal little throne and made himself comfortable. “Do you drag all customers in here to interrogate them of their purpose?” Slowly, Sarah pushed herself away from the door and moved to sit behind her desk, grateful for the authority and space that it provided.

"Don't be smart," she said though her voice was void of any anger. She was curious but cautious, and she couldn't shake the fluttering of her heart as he leaned back in the chair, looking as regal as ever. “ _ Wh _ y are you here?”  

He glanced around for a moment before commenting idly, “This is a rather charming place of business.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “What did I  _ just  _ say about being smart?”

"I'm being sincere," he said, pressing a gloved hand over his heart. The weather outside was frigid, which made the gloves an acceptable accessory. It dawned on Sarah that she'd never seen his hands without gloves. "Your selection is varied and the shop is kept up very well. Very clean,” he stressed and Sarah was reminded of running through the chicken-infested castle. Goblins were not known for their cleanliness. Jareth spoke again, dragging her out of her thoughts. “You've done well for yourself, Sarah. I must admit I'm quite impressed." 

Feeling her cheeks heat at the Goblin King's praise, she sat up a little straighter and offered him a slight nod. "Thank you."

He sank down in the chair slightly, bringing one leg to cross over the other, hands resting against each other as they hovered in front of his face. Sarah's eyes flittered down to the tight-fitting jeans he wore, then back up to his face, which wore a gentle expression. She'd never seen him so calm. Angry, calculating, seductive, and even desperate, she'd seen. But this strange state of leisure and easiness was almost alarming. 

"But I remember a girl who wanted to be an actress," Jareth mused softly, eyes focused on the nameplate at the head of Sarah's desk. He reached out and picked it up, toying with it while waiting for her response. 

"Oh, I am," Sarah said with equal softness, "My dreams of grandeur are a little more subdued, however. I do community theatre here. We're actually pretty popular, and well respected. We do a lot of great shows. It’s not a paid thing, but I can't help but love it. I actually had an audition yesterday. But this," she said, waving her hands to the office around her, "Is what pays the bills." 

Humming softly, Jareth continued to spin the nameplate almost absently. "And are you happy?" 

It was with absolute certainty that Sarah nodded. "I am. It's not the grand life I once aspired to - that I believed I deserved - but I am. I’m happy." 

The fidgeting stopped and Jareth sat up straight. "I am most pleased to hear it." 

A somber silence nestled between them, and after a few moments, Sarah tilted her head to the side in an owlish manner and studied the Goblin King. "So, is that why you’re here? To check up on me?" She asked again. She didn't mean it to be harsh or accusing, as she had the first times she’d demanded an answer. Now it was merely an inquiry of curiosity. She offered him a slight smile to alert him of that fact, relieved that he didn’t seem offended. 

"I," he paused, leaned forward, and shrugged. "Merely wanted to see you." 

"It's been ten years," Sarah answered, leaning back and interlacing her fingers together in front of her, mimicking his earlier stance. "Why come now?" 

"Time works differently in my world, as you well know," Jareth said with a mischievous grin. He sobered and added, "I wasn't quite aware it had been so long for you." 

"I'm surprised you didn't threaten to Bog Ludo, Didymous, or Hoggle to get some kind of information on me." 

He glanced up at that, surprised. "You still converse with them?" 

"At least once a week, every week except when I visit Dad, Karen, and Toby for the holidays. Have done ever since....that night." 

A haunted look brought a shadow over his eyes, as if the realization that she'd been so close yet so far shook him. "I wasn't aware." 

"So you show up after ten years simply to see me. But I’m still curious as to  _ why _ you want to see me?" Sarah asked, "I mean, I don't want to sound like I'm rubbing it in, but I did  _ beat _ you. I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me after that." 

Jareth laughed softly to himself, eyes falling away to stare at his leather-clad hands. "How wrong you would be, my dear Sarah." 

A smile flickered across her lips. She wet them with her tongue, then bit the bottom lip out of sheer habit. She studied Jareth a moment longer, taking in the sight she had not seen in what felt like forever.

_ Not long at all. _

Resolved, she stood, causing the king to stand as well. "Tell you what, then," she said, moving to lean against the front of her desk, arms crossed in front of her in a manner most defiant, "I get off work at seven. There's a coffee shop on Main Street. Meet me there at seven-thirty, and we'll continue this conversation." 

Jareth blinked. "What is coffee?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She was so used to Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymous being used to things in her world that seeing the Labyrinth's king looking at her in confusion was something to be captured and treasured. 

"Well, coffee is a horribly bitter and disgusting drink that most humans are addicted to because of the caffeine rush it gives us."

“And you wish to drink this concoction together?” 

“That’s typically what people do when they’re catching up.” She shrugged. “Forgive me for not suggesting we have peach smoothies in your realm.” 

That elicited a laugh from Jareth, and Sarah felt a strange sense of satisfaction at making the Goblin King react so. She’d always enjoyed throwing him, and it seemed that time had not changed that aspect of their relationship. 

“Very well then,” he agreed, “I shall meet you at this coffee shop. To drink coffee.” 

“And talk, apparently.” 

“Indeed,” said Jareth. Sarah waited a moment, then slipped past the king and moved to the door. 

“Okay. Out so I can work.” 

"Always so demanding,” Jareth remarked fondly, though his grin was wicked, “Just as I remember you.”

“Go, Goblin King.” 

"A please might do wonders," Jareth smirked as she motioned impatiently for him to follow her. When he reached the door she lightly pushed him, following behind as she shut the office door. 

“See you later, Goblin King.” She turned to make sure the door was locked, and when she looked back, he was gone. The only trace of Jareth’s presence remaining was the warmth that stained Sarah’s cheeks.

"Well, that’s still annoying," Sarah murmured to herself, shaking away the dizziness that always seemed to accompany her in the Goblin King's presence. She pressed a hand to her quickly beating heart, cursing its treachery.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself quietly, amazed at how easy their conversation had been. She’d been suspicious for only a brief moment, then had relaxed and been more open with the Goblin King in five minutes than she’d been in the thirteen hours she’d spent in his kingdom. “I must be mad,” she remarked to herself before wandering back out to the floor to relieve Casey. She worked distractedly the rest of the day, her mind fixed on just how unbelievable it was that after all this time, he had finally returned.

She was nervous that he was back. He was unpredictable at the best of times, and she wasn’t certain what would come of this meeting later on. But she couldn’t deny her excitement. 

* * * 

Sarah adjusted her jacket before opening the door to the Java Hut, the warmth and delicious smell of coffee instantly driving away the chill of the night. Glancing around nervously, she wondered if Jareth had arrived yet, or if he would wait for her before setting foot in such an unfamiliar setting. 

She turned to look to her left, catching site of the Goblin King - and how strange it was to think she was having coffee with him! - sitting at a table for two near the back of the shop, a book in his hand. Squaring her shoulders, Sarah marched over to where he was seated, a cup of steaming, black coffee sitting before him, seemingly untouched. As she removed her coat, Sarah waved to the guy behind the counter who offered her a mock salute and a thumbs up. Jareth made no notice of her presence, and when Sarah plopped down in the seat in front of him, he jumped, head snapping up and mismatched eyes wide in surprise.

“Sarah.” His voice hid the shock that his eyes betrayed. Sarah felt a bit smug at catching him so off guard and decided this meeting was already off to a wonderful start. She opened her mouth to greet him, then her eyes slid down to the book he was holding in his still-gloved hands. She blanched. 

“You stole my book!”

Jareth looked offended. “I have every intention of returning it when I’m finished. I told you I wanted it.”

“Okay, then you go to a library to borrow books. Not my store, pal.”

“I hardly think your shop will miss one book,” Jareth scoffed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Not the point,” she said before letting her shoulder slump. “How do you like it?”

He looked up at her with a gleam in his eyes that hints at something she doesn’t know. “It’s interesting.” 

Deciding not to engage him further on that topic, Sarah reached out and closed the book, pulling it out of his hands and laying it on the table.

“You didn’t let me mark my place,” he said with a whine that was almost unbecoming of him.

Sarah shrugged, then thanked the waiter who brought her drink order to her.

“That’s what you get for shoplifting.”

Ignoring her remark, Jareth gestured to the cup before him with a grimace. "I tried coffee.”

"And?" Sarah asked, wishing she'd arrived in time to see his reaction. 

"I dare say if I were ever forced to drink from the Bog, it would taste remarkably similar." 

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Sarah stood and moved to the counter, speaking once more to the man before he turned away. A few minutes later, she handed him some money and he gave her a cup. Returning to her seat, she slid the new drink over to him. 

"Try this one." 

Staring at her warily for a long moment, Jareth finally sighed and picked up the cup, taking a hesitant sip before his eyes widened and he let out a delighted sound. 

"I like this." 

"I thought you might." 

He took another sip, then asked, "What is it?" 

"It's a caramel macchiato," Sarah explained. "I got Hoggle a box of chocolates one year, and apparently several Goblins got into a fight over who would get the caramel bites. Now I bribe them with it. I figured, if they like it that much, surely their king will have a taste for it as well." 

"Very astute," he praised, taking another sip. “I may have to fight them for it myself next time.” 

Sarah chuckled at the mental image that provided. “Maybe if you’re nice, I’ll get you your own box.” 

A leather-clad hand reached up to draw an X over his heart. “I promise to be on my best behavior.” 

Sarah stared at him with slight suspicion before taking a sip of her drink. The warm liquid was a balm against the cold and she sighed in contentment as she felt herself growing warmer. Though she suspected that she couldn’t attribute all of that to the steaming cup in her hands. 

“So,” she said lightly, leaning forward to look directly at the Goblin King, still reeling from the fact that he was here, before her and no longer a memory and a dream. “You wanted to talk.” 

“I do.” 

“What about?” 

The Goblin King shrugged. “You. Perhaps myself.” 

“What about me?” 

Jareth let a silence fall over them, taking a drink from his cup. “How have you been?” He asked at length and Sarah felt her heart flutter at him asking after her. She silently cursed herself, reminding her heart firmly that they’d had this discussion before, and that there was to be no flutterings or skipping beats just because of a few simple words. She was beyond that now. So she thought. 

“Good,” she said lightly. “I mean….how do I summarize ten years? I hardly know what you’d like to know.” 

“Anything,” Jareth assured her, “Everything. You completed high school,” he struggled with the phrase, apparently only familiar with the term because of his few dealings with teenagers. “I assume you also went to university.” 

“High school isn’t really worth discussing,” Sarah said simply, “You knew me at fifteen. I was a monster.” 

“I live with monsters,” Jareth retorted dryly, “And I can safely say that you are far lovelier than any monster I’ve dealt with.” 

Choosing to ignore the compliment, Sarah continued. “I went to university: Boston University to be exact. I majored in theatre because that was what I always wanted to do. I started working at Bonie Doon- the book shop- to make extra money. I had a full ride, meaning I didn’t have to pay for school, but I wanted to work, and the bookstore was the only place that would accommodate my schedule.”

“You graduated then?” 

“Yep. In the top ten of my class. I probably could have moved on to actual gigs, gone to New York and began taking bit parts or something until I caught my big break, but…” she paused, a wistful smile on her face, “I fell in love.” 

Jareth’s face remained even. “Oh?”

She nodded. “The bookstore just….spoke to me. It was my first real job beyond babysitting and I just...I don’t know. If I didn’t know what magic felt like already, I’d say there’s something magical about that place. I didn’t want to leave. I was promoted to manager and even though I’d gotten an opportunity to do a play that could have led to something bigger I just….I couldn’t leave. Bonie Doon became home to me, and I realized that while I  _ do _ want to act, and I always will, I found something else that I was good at. It’s not the most glamorous job, nor the best paying, but I’m surrounded by books, and I get to mentor the kids who come in and work through high school and college now. It’s satisfying.” 

“I am pleased you found something which could capture your heart,” Jareth said simply, “As I said before, it is a lovely place. You have done well for yourself.” 

“Thank you,” Sarah said with a flush. “But what about you? What sort of kingly things have you gotten up to?” 

“The usual,” he shrugged, “Settling disputes, maintaining peace with neighboring realms- I do despise the formality of diplomacy, but it gets the job done. Taunting Wishers who think they can best my Labyrinth.” He gave her a sly smirk at that, “None have quite your spirit, I’m afraid.” 

“Of course not,” she said with an air of pride, “None of them are me.” 

Jareth’s face softened at her words. “Indeed not. There is no one quite like you, my dear Sarah.” 

Suddenly the warmth of the coffee shop was too stifling and Sarah couldn’t breathe. Swallowing thickly she managed to choke out, “Do you want to get out of here?” 

“And go where?” 

She thought quickly and decided, “A walk,” she said, “Let’s take a walk.” 

Not giving him time to protest, Sarah stood and slid on her coat and scarf, then grabbed her cup and motioned for Jareth to follow her. It was strange, being the one in charge. She was used to things happening by Jareth’s whims but he was on her turf this time, and that meant she could call the shots. Sarah had a feeling he'd done this on purpose. To make her feel safe and secure; he'd come to her, and not brought her to him as she was certain he possessed the ability to do, claims of having no power over her be damned. 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, not seeming bothered by the cold at all. 

"Perhaps just a stroll through the park?" 

Jareth shifted, moving the novel to rest in the crook of his left arm. Now with a free hand, he flicked his wrist dramatically and suddenly Sarah felt the chilled air around her settle into something that was surprisingly comfortable. The bitter burn of the cold on her cheeks lessened to a dull throb that was easily ignorable. Raising a brow, Sarah eyed Jareth skeptically. 

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I will do whatever I please," he sniffed, then turned and began walking down the sidewalk, somehow knowing that was the direction of the park. Rolling her eyes, Sarah moved after him, grabbing his arm in an effort to keep up. Jareth looked down in surprise at the unexpected touch, but said nothing. Instead, he merely adjusted his arm so Sarah's was comfortably linked through his. She leaned against him slightly, grateful for the warmth that seemed to radiate off him as easily as magic. Perhaps there was no difference.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sarah had so many questions, so many things she wished to say and ask, but nothing seemed to form on her tongue properly. She wanted no more accusations or demands, but every time she opened her mouth to speak she snapped it shut once more, uncertain how to address what happened between them. Her excitement from before was now making way for nervousness and uncertainty, and she didn’t like the feeling.

At length, Jareth spoke instead, drawing Sarah out of her own muddled thoughts. "Would it be too forward of me to say that I've missed you?" 

Sarah jerked to a stop, the words a brick wall into which she crashed headfirst. Her arm in Jareth's jerked, causing him to stop as well and he turned, his breath forming little clouds in front of them.

“Yes,” she said quickly. “It would be.” 

“My apologies, then.” 

He turned to continue walking, but Sarah’s feet remained rooted in their spot. Unable to help herself she called, “How can you even say that?” 

His steps slowed and he turned, looking at her as if he didn’t understand her confusion. “What? That I’ve missed you?” 

Pushing herself to move toward him she nodded. “Yes. You-we….Jareth we were  _ enemies _ . How on earth can you possibly miss me? I did nothing but make your life horrible!” 

He blinked, surprised. “My life? Sarah, I think perhaps time has warped your memory of events.” 

“No,” she snapped, “My memory is fine. I’ve replayed that night in my head ten thousand times. I remember what happened. I remember what was said and what wasn’t and I remember clearly being a spoiled little brat who kept complaining about how nothing was fair, destroyed your castle, and turned several of your subjects against you.” 

He shrugged. “Trifles.” 

Sarah’s face fell. “You cannot be serious.” 

“Can’t I?” 

“No!” She shrieked, then curled her bottom lip under the top one, pressing down to make herself stop talking. “I mean...I made a mess of things. You.... you were right. I was cruel.” 

His hands rested loosely at his sides, and he seemed to sag at her words. Was it relief? Was it frustration? She couldn’t tell, but it was clear that something weighed heavily on the king’s shoulders, and it was clear that it had to do with her. 

“We both were,” he admitted at last. “You for all your wishing, me for trying to be everything you thought you wanted.” 

“I was exhausting,” Sarah admitted, “Looking back, I don’t know how or why you did half the things you did. Though,” she said, holding a hand up, “I’m still not too happy over the whole peach thing.” 

“Then allow me to offer my sincerest apologies in that regard,” Jareth said, “I only did what I thought….was best at the moment.” 

“It’s been ten years. Not even I can hold a real grudge that long,” she paused then added with a bit of mirth, “Though not for a lack of trying.” 

“I half expected you to be just as indignant as when you faced me down,” Jareth admitted, “Time it seems, has calmed you.” 

“We like to use the word ‘maturity’,” Sarah remarked, “I’d like to think I’m not the same little girl I was ten years ago.” 

“You are certainly not what I remember.” 

Sarah glanced at him curiously. “I wonder: is that a good or bad thing?” 

Jareth stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them that had kept them separated for over a decade. “It is very much a good thing,” he whispered, and Sarah found herself staring at his lips, thinking, not for the first time, just how much she’d like to kiss him. “I feel compelled to tell you once more that I have missed you,” he admitted, “You are not easily forgotten, Sarah Williams.” 

Taking a step back, Sarah shook her head. “You can’t do this.” 

He did not follow. “Do what?” 

“This!” She gestured between them, “It’s been a long time for me, Jareth. And I’ve accepted what happened, and I accept the part I played in everything, and I certainly do not blame you-anymore- but there’s still far too much between us for you to just come swooping in like some fairy tale prince and think I’m just going to melt into your arms.” 

“I expect none of that,” Jareth said simply, hands lifting to rest on his hips, “If I have not made my intentions for tonight clear, then allow me to rectify that mistake now.” 

Sarah said nothing, waiting for him to explain. He stayed in his place, not approaching her again lest she run. “I have tried, in vain, to forget you. To simply let you be. But you, my precious Sarah, left far too great an impression during your brief visit in my realm. I have found that I do not want to forget you, and I merely request the possibility of….an alliance between us. I expect nothing more.” 

“You want us to be friends?” She asked, trying to interpret what he was saying. 

“If that is how you wish to describe it, then yes. Something beyond this,” he said, gesturing between the two of them. “You look as if I might strike at any moment. I would seek to alleviate that suspicion.” 

“There’s a lot of hurt between us,” she said weakly, “There is a lot we did to each other.”

“For my part, I hold no grievances.” 

“You should.” 

“Why?”

Sarah rocked on her feet, blowing air from her cheeks. “Because….I was talking to Hoggle about- something. This was a couple years ago, mind- and he made some comment about you. I don't even remember what it was now. But he made this comment about everything that had happened and suddenly I just understood. It was an epiphany, I suppose. But I understood that you were right. I asked for Toby to be taken and you took him. I wanted an adventure, and you provided the Labyrinth. I wanted a villain to vanquish and prove myself the hero. Which was you. But I also wanted to experience the passion and romance that all the heroines in my stories got. They met the tall, dark, and handsome stranger and were whisked away and....well....seduced." 

"You wanted many things,” he said thoughtfully.

"But look at all I demanded of you! You couldn't be everything. Not even with all your magic. I asked so much of you, and I was ungrateful for all of it." 

“And for that I should be angry?” Jareth questioned. 

Sarah nodded. “You should.” 

“I’m not.”

“Why not?” 

This time Jareth did step forward, once more closing the space between them. Sarah didn’t move away; if anything she wavered closer to him, drawn in by the magic and warmth that surrounded him. 

"You are special, Sarah," Jareth said softly, "A match for me in every way." 

"I was a spoiled, ungrateful brat," she pointed out.

"As you've said. Always going on about how everything wasn't fair." He smirked at her and she elbowed his side with a laugh. 

"Although to be fair, you  _ didn't  _ play fair." 

"I didn't realize you considered it a game. You took it rather seriously." 

"Of course it was a game," Sarah sighed, "It may have been a high stakes game, but treating the Labyrinth - and you - as a game only made it beatable. I could win. I could beat you. I know how to play; I know how to win. It's once the pieces are put away and the game is over that I'm not sure what to do. I'm not good at  _ this _ ," she said, gesturing between the two of them, "When our roles were very clearly laid out before us, I the heroine and you the villain, it was so much easier. I didn't have to think about it. I just had to  _ do _ it _. _ " 

"I no longer wish to play games with you,” Jareth said, "I would lay it all to rest and start anew.” 

“Why?”

“As I said: I’ve missed you.” 

Sarah looked away, feeling tears threaten to pool. She blinked them away, then looked back to Jareth, meeting his eyes with the same confidence she’d held when she faced him in the Labyrinth. “Okay, then.” 

If he seemed surprised, he didn’t show it. Instead, he grinned, the look no longer menacing but rather comforting, and nodded. “Then when may I see you next?” 

Sarah gestured toward the book still tucked under his arm. “When you’ve finished that. I expect it back in pristine condition. No goblin fingerprints on it, all right?” 

He chuckled. “I promise. It will return in the same condition it was taken.” 

Nodding, Sarah offered him a small smile and turned to walk to her apartment. She made it a few steps, paused, then turned and marched back to the Goblin King, reached out and wrapped Jareth in her arms. Surprised, he stumbled, but caught himself and slid his arms around her as well, relishing in the feel of having her in his arms again after so long. 

"I missed you too," she whispered before wrenching herself away from him and running away. 

* * * 

"I'm an idiot, Hoggle," Sarah said as she brushed her hair the next morning. When she'd arrived at her apartment from her meeting with Jareth, she'd taken a long, hot bath and soaked, mulling over her thoughts as she tried to sort them out. Ultimately it had all boiled down to one thing: She was glad he was back. Though that leant the question of what happened next. Was he going to be a staple in her life now, the way Hoggle and the History Channel and coffee were? Was he going to be a casual friend who she got coffee with on occasion? Could she shake off the fear and uncertainty as they redefined their roles and let him fully into her heart?

She'd never been ashamed to admit to herself that she had feelings for Jareth. Even Hoggle knew that. But when he had been so unreachable it was easy to daydream of the day he'd sweep her into his arms once more. Having him here to actually do so was alarming and terrifying. There were so many things she was uncertain about, and to let Jareth in, to open her heart when they'd already played with it so roughly once before, was a scary thought.  _ I was just as rough with his heart though _ , Sarah admitted, he cheeks growing red.  _ Neither one of us played fair. We both know it, too. _

"Yer a lotta things, Sarah, but ya ain't an idiot." 

“You weren’t there,” she argued, “He just showed up, looking all….well, you know.  _ Him _ . And we talked and he just got under my skin like he always did and it was just… I  _ wanted _ it. The new start; the possibility of…..whatever.” 

“Do ya still want it? 

Sarah considered for a moment. “I do. Despite everything;  _ because _ of everything, I do want him back in my life.”

“Maybe ya  _ is  _ an idiot,” Hoggle commented under his breath. Sarah stuck out her tongue at him, and the two laughed.

“I’m only teasin’,” Hoggle said, “I know Jareth. And he’d never like an idiot. I may not think much of ‘im, but he likes ya so there’s credit where it’s due, I reckon.”

"And here I thought you hated your king," Sarah teased as she sprayed her hair, coughing as she inhaled some of the spray. She waved her hand in front of the mirror, eyes squeezed shut, then burst out laughing when she opened them to see Ludo staring at her from the other side, a large grin on his hairy face.  

"Oh I hate ‘im alright. Doesn't mean  _ you _ gotta. Just how Ludo likes eatin' ketchup. None of us likes it, but it ain't hurtin' ‘im, an' it makes ‘im happy, so why not let ‘im do it?"

It was true. Once Ludo had discovered ketchup, he'd devoured the stuff to the point where Sarah bought extra just to make sure her friend had plenty to consume when he visited. It was nasty, Sarah not being a fan of the condiment herself, but Ludo was obsessed with the stuff, so she kept her pantry full for him, and tried not to gag when he inhaled it. 

“Sawah ketchup?” Ludo asked from the mirror. Sarah waved him through and pointed out the door.

“You know where it is, big guy. Help yourself.”

 

Ludo grunted happily and stomped out of the bedroom, ducking his head under the doorway – a lesson that had taken far too many tries to teach the poor creature. Giggling, Sarah turned back to Hoggle and sank onto the mattress next to him.

 

“God, he’s a bastard,” Sarah growled, then clarified “Jareth, I mean. I can’t believe it’s actually happening and that I’m  _ eager  _ to let it.” She flopped back onto her bed and groaned. “When I see him again I’m going to punch him right in the face. Just because.”

 

“Now  _ that  _ I can definitely support ya on,” Hoggle declared and Sarah laughed, the expulsion of emotion a relief to her frayed nerves.

 

“Well, I gotta get to work,” Sarah said at last, standing up and letting her hand fall to rest on Hoggle’s shoulder. “Can you get Ludo out when he’s done?”

 

“Sure thing,” Hoggle said as he waddled off to the kitchen, yelling to Ludo that he better not be making a mess. Sarah laughed again, grabbed her coat and stepped outside.

 

When the cold hit her hard and fast, she absently wished Jareth were there, if only to keep the bitter chill away.

 

* * *

 

Bonie Doon was a small, independently owned bookstore in the heart of Boston. It’s owner was an elderly woman who had grown up working the shop, and though she had no heirs of her own to pass the sacred work of book-tending to, she’d taken Sarah under her wing when the girl had moved up there four years prior, and neither had looked back. Once Betty had decided to retire, she’d promoted Sarah to manager and left to travel the world. She sent a postcard once a month, and returned every six months to be brought up to date on the financials, but otherwise left Sarah in charge. And Sarah loved her job. Being the manager of a bookstore was no grand achievement, but it was a job in which she took great pride.

 

Today however, she found little joy in the mundane tasks she usually performed with a gentle contentedness. She couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, and the conversation with Jareth the previous night had played on repeat since she’d walked away from him. She’d left the invitation open for his next visit: when he finished the book. It had meant to be cute remark, playful and open, suggesting that she wanted to see him again, and how soon he reappeared with the finished book in tow would tell her just how eager he was to see her.

 

But now she was practically a nervous wreck, knowing that at any moment he could appear behind her, and it was unnerving and frustrating. She preferred blissful ignorance. At least then she’d been able to work in peace.

 

Deciding she would be better off away from customers and general conversation with Casey, Sarah locked herself in her office and began the menial task of filing. She hated filing, and usually bribed Casey with permission to blast whatever music she wanted in Sarah’s office while she did it, but today called for Sarah to do it herself. It occupied her hands while her mind ran off elsewhere, fixed on Jareth and where she stood with him suddenly back in her life.

 

It was strange, Sarah decided quickly and easily. She’d spent so much time imagining the day he came back that she’d never truly prepared herself for the day he  _ actually  _ showed up.  _ Yet another thing taken for granted,  _ she mused. 

 

She’d imagined what she would tell him, all sorts of speeches and clever words, but she’d never taken the time to think of what would happen after she said them. Where did they go once the words were spoken?

 

All she knew was that she wanted Jareth in her life. That was certain. She’d already experienced life without him, and while the past ten years had been nothing short of pleasant, enjoyable, and fulfilling, she knew it could be so much  _ more  _ now that he was back. And that was what she’d always wanted: even before she’d realized – accepted - her longing for Jareth, she’d known she wanted a man whom she did not  _ need  _ but that she instead  _ wanted.  _ Her life was good. A relationship would be an improvement, but it was not a necessity. And that was the way she liked it.

 

And Jareth certainly improved things. Life with him around was more vibrant, confusing, infuriating….

With a sigh, Sarah pressed her forehead against the top drawer of the cabinet. “Damn you, Goblin King,” she sighed not for the first time.

 

Half-expecting him to appear behind her with a snarky comment, she tilted her head to look behind her, disappointed when no one was there. Groaning, she continued filing, sorting her thoughts out as she did. By the time that was done, it was time for lunch and Sarah sent Casey out for Chinese. Alone, Sarah sat at the register tallying up sales, and let herself think over her entire relationship with Jareth. It had burnt fast and bright, but there was nothing between them that couldn’t be explained, forgiven, and ultimately cast aside in favor of more pleasant things.

 

If Karen could forgive her for being such a temperamental teenager and Toby could forgive her for wishing him away in a fit of righteous anger, she could forgive Jareth for any transgressions she still held against him. She already had forgiven him. She held no more ill will against him; there had only been a sense of loss at his absence, a confusion as to why he’d not come sooner, and a desire to keep him close now that he’d come back.

 

“Well, shit,” Sarah murmured aloud. “I guess that answers that.”

 

When Casey returned with lunch, Sarah joked around with the girl, teasing her and generally feeling more like herself than she had since Jareth had appeared and altered everything. She went through her day a little more at ease, ready to face him once more. She’d gone head-to-head with him once before; she could do it again. And this time they would both come out victors on the other side.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t shown up at all that day, and Sarah left work feeling a little disappointed. She returned home and sank onto the couch, deciding to watch some TV to unwind before getting up to do anything productive.

 

She was halfway through an episode of  _ Beverly Hills, 90210  _ when a sharp knock echoed on her door. Turning the TV off with a frown, Sarah stood and combed her fingers through her hair to make herself presentable to whoever was bothering her on a Wednesday evening. She opened the door, jumping in surprise to see Jareth standing there, dressed similarly as he had been the day before, holding the book out to her.

 

“The literature of your world is strange, indeed,” he remarked. Sarah stood, staring.

 

“Know what’s also strange? You using a door,” she answered. The first time they’d met, he’d flown in through a window. Yesterday he’d appeared behind her. Her closest friends appeared in her mirror while she combed her hair or brushed her teeth. Greeting someone at the door was an unusual occurrence. Jareth smirked and disappeared in a flash of shimmering light. Glancing around, Sarah jumped when he stepped up behind her, a hand coming to rest above hers on the door. 

 

“Is this better?”

 

Turning, Sarah’s eyes bugged to see Jareth as she remembered him: wild hair with streaks of blue, poet shirt, leather tights, and black boots. She’d forgotten how much she liked this version of him. Humanity might have suited him, but this was how she preferred him. He regarded her knowingly, then gently pushed on the door so shut it. Sarah glanced at the movement for a moment, then let go of the door and watched in silence as Jareth reached around her to lock the door. The  _ click _ sounded almost deafening, and Sarah cursed herself, reminding herself that she’d faced this man before, and while they were no longer playing a game of keeps – they were no longer  _ playing  _ – she could still conquer on this night. If Sarah was anything, she was a conqueror, and Jareth would be her greatest triumph.

 

“Much,” she said with a smile, brushing past him to move toward the living room. “Tea?” She offered, looking over her shoulder to wait for his answer.

 

“A much better alternative to coffee,” Jareth responded and Sarah turned to the kitchen where she set about preparing a pot. Jareth followed and sat at the counter, elbows propped up and his chin resting against his gloved palms. “Your home is lovely as well,” he said gently, and it was still strange to hear the Goblin King speaking as if he were any other guy visiting her home for the first time.

 

He  _ wasn’t  _ any other guy, but the ability to compare him as such weakened the frantic pounding of Sarah’s nervous heart.

 

“You finished the book?”

 

“I did. Have you any other tales by this man? He’s rather fascinating.”

 

Sarah nodded. “I’ll let you borrow some from the store.”

 

Jareth’s brow lifted in amusement. “I thought that was considered stealing?”

 

“Yes, well….I’m the manager and I can make exceptions to my rules if I want.”

 

He laughed softly at that, and they fell into a silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Sarah felt the need to say  _ something. _

 

“I enjoyed last night.” 

 

“I’m pleased to hear it,” he said as watched her work. “I confess I imagined much more resistance on your part.” 

 

“Really?” Sarah asked, turning to face him, curious. “Why’s that?”

 

His eyes moved away, as if staring off into a long forgotten memory. “Surely you haven’t forgotten just how much you resisted me last time.”

 

“I had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and save Toby from my stupid mistake,” she countered, “I didn’t have much time to do anything else.”

 

“Except make life-long friends with those miscreants.”

 

“Hey!” She said, unable to stop a laugh from spilling from her lips, “Those  _ miscreants  _ as you call them are my best friends and I won’t tolerate you talking bad about them.” She paused, then poked him in the arm sharply, “King or not, you’re on my turf now, buddy. And there’s no name calling my friends allowed.”

 

“And what about you?” He asked, “Am I allowed to call you names?”

 

Sarah handed the king his tea, then sat down on the stool beside him. She blew on the cup, watching as the steam danced in the air. “Depends on the name, I suppose. If you’re going to call me a miscreant, then no you can’t.”

 

“I hardly find you to be a miscreant,” he said with an idle wave of his hand. “You are far too precious to me to be considered anything so insulting.”

“This is strange,” Sarah said suddenly, causing Jareth to turn his head to regard her. He looked so foreign, sitting on her kitchen stool, waiting patiently for his tea to cool enough to drink. He was magic and mystery, and those things shouldn’t belong here. But they did, and it unsettled Sarah that she could get used to this. Evenings spent lounging around with Jareth – not the Goblin King, but  _ Jareth  _ – talking and teasing. This was something she could do every night. And while she knew she wanted Jareth she still wondered what exactly that meant.

 

To want and to have were vastly different things, and Sarah had long since grown out of the phase of thinking she could have it all.

 

“How so?” Jareth asked, running the tips of his fingers over the cup. Sarah’s eyes lingered on the movement for a long moment before snapping her eyes back to meet those strange, mismatched orbs that beckoned her closer.

 

“I’m used to us fighting. Being at odds. Maybe  _ you  _ haven’t changed. Maybe it’s the situation. Either way, you’re just a lot more straightforward than you ever were back then.”

 

“Perhaps the term you are looking for is ‘weary’,” Jareth supplied, causing Sarah’s forehead to wrinkle as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

“Weary? Of what?”

 

“Of solitude,” he said simply. “I have no one with whom I can share the wonders of my world.” He paused for a long moment, and Sarah allowed herself to look at him. He still had that air of grace, elegance, and royalty about him that Sarah had always assumed came from his role as king and from his immortal state. But upon closer inspection Sarah realized that his shoulders sagged and the proud lift of his chin was not as high as it once was. He was tired, worn down. Sarrah could relate, though she doubted she’d lived with the weight of loneliness as long as he had. Nor did she carry the weight so heavily. She had her father and Karen, Toby, friends from the theatre, and the ‘miscreants’ to ease any longing she may have felt. It wasn’t the same, the companionship and comradery she shared with those who were in her life, but it dawned on her that perhaps Jareth didn’t have  _ anyone _ . And that was a heavy cross to bear.

 

“You can share it with me,” Sarah offered softly, “I promise not to take it for granted this time.” 

 

He turned on the stool to face her, holding his hand out between them. Sarah hesitated a moment, then placed her hand over his, her breath hitching when he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss to her knuckles. “I would like that,” he said, his breath warm against her skin. Despite that warmth, Sarah shivered. 

 

“How about Saturday?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. “I don’t work, so we could have all day.” 

 

The look on Jareth’s face was a mixture of delight and mischief. “It’s a date.” 

 

* * * 

 

Jareth had vanished not long after, and Sarah woke up the next morning finding herself wanting it to be Saturday with more fervor than she thought was safe. But it would be a day spent with Jareth, and it would be interesting to see the Underground through the eyes and guidance of its king. There would be no blindly wandering around with the assistance of new friends, and the prospect of seeing the place of her dreams and nightmares filled her with a childlike excitement that she couldn’t recall the last time she’d felt. 

 

She went about her day as normal, working Bonie Doon with her group of rambunctious after-school assistants, laughing as they talked about their days in class, their frustrations with homework, and the anxiety of the winter formal that was taking place the next week. Sarah relished their conversations, offering sage advice as she could, and assuring Casey that she could borrow her old prom dress that Casey had fallen for when she’d stumbled across a picture from Sarah’s high school days. 

 

“I’ll bring it tomorrow so you can try it on,” Sarah swore, “Just return it in one piece.” 

 

Casey popped her gum and saluted. “Yes, ma’am!” 

 

That evening Sarah had planned for a simple evening in folding laundry and watching a movie, but her plan had been upheaved by the return of Jareth, who appeared with a bottle of wine and that charming smile that made Sarah unable and unwilling to tell him to just be patient and wait for Saturday. They sat together while Sarah folded her clothing and answered Jareth’s string of unending questions. The others had been just as curious about her world when they’d first entered as guests, and it was amusing to see Jareth express the same curiosity and amazement at the way her world worked. He knew some things, naturally, but it was the modern technology and current events that had him most curious, and Sarah took great pleasure in teaching him all she could. 

 

He took everything in stride, sitting quietly as she explained the concept of television. However she quickly found it much more amusing to listen to him rant and rave about her doing such degrading things as her own laundry and dishes, claiming indignantly, “This is the work of peasants!” 

 

“I am a peasant, in case you’ve forgotten,” was her simple response. 

 

Jareth huffed, choosing not to argue the point. “At least let me assign some goblins to assist you. You are too busy, too important, to be doing this on your own.” 

 

“What, and let them steal my socks, or worse, sneak you a pair of my underwear or something equally sleazy? I don’t think so.”

 

His cheeks had burned red at that, but later that night when she was putting away said laundry she found that a pair of polka-dot briefs were conspicuously missing. Her own cheeks burned at that thought, and Sarah vowed to get revenge for his sneaky little prank. 

 

Friday saw Sarah cooing over Casey as she twirled in the prom dress that was so out-of-fashion it was probably in vogue again. The sleeves were puffy, the color a bright shade of pink, and it had enough beading and ribbons on it to make Sarah wonder what she’d ever seen in the horrid concoction of fabric in the first place. But Casey was elated, thrilled even, and spent so long twirling back and forth that she nearly fell over when Sarah finally told her to stop, lest she break something. 

 

She sent Casey to change and resumed her task of displaying a new collection of Virginia Woolf books that had come in the day before. Trying to keep from dwelling on her date the next day, Sarah put her focus on her audition. With Jareth’s sudden reappearance a few days prior, she’d almost completely forgotten about her pending role in the new production of  _ A Streetcar Named Desire _ . She would find out tomorrow- another reason to be excited for Saturday- and she silently said a prayer that she would get a role. 

 

_ If I do, I’ll have to invite Jareth,  _ she thought, surprised at how easy that thought came to her. She always invited Hoggle, who was the only one of her trio of friends calm enough to manage a glamour while in the human world, so Ludo and Didymus always waited with understanding patience for their friend’s recounting of the story, often accompanied with his own attempt at acting, which often left Sarah in stitches as her friend tried to mimic her performance. 

 

But the thought of Jareth attending, of coming under the pretense of being a friend from college (or even better, a boyfriend) was an easy one, and it filled Sarah with girlish delight that he might see her preform, might meet her backstage with a bouquet of flowers and a look of pride in his mismatched eyes. 

 

But then something else dawned on Sarah, and she froze, the book in her hand weighing heavily as it hovered in midair. 

 

_ He’s the Goblin King, _ she thought to herself. _ He’s not going to be content with this forever. He’ll grow bored and want something else. And if we move beyond friends…. We can’t just stay in separate worlds, meeting up when it’s convenient.  _

 

That left her with the bright and burning questions: what were Jareth’s intentions in coming back? He missed her, he’d said as much, but what did he miss? He confessed to being lonely, but was this simply a loneliness that could be filled by the presence of another’s company, or was this a heart-aching loneliness that could only be filled by a romance and promise of forever? 

 

If it were the latter, what did he expect of her? What compromises and sacrifices would be made to ensure such a romance could bloom and grow? 

 

Furthermore, did she even  _ want _ a romance with Jareth? Did she want that promise he’d offered her ten years ago?  _ Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. _

 

She’d feared him once. She no longer held that fear, but she wondered if her feelings, unsorted and messy as they were, could be put together and discover that under the admitted attraction, under the loss of his presence which she’d felt acutely since she defeated him, under the hope that one day he would come back for  _ any  _ reason, could there be love? 

 

Could she love Jareth, fully and with everything in her, even knowing what she might lose in the process?

 

“Sarah?”          

 

Her head lifted to see Casey standing there, back in her regular clothing and chewing loudly on her piece of gum. “There’s a customer up front who is being a real loser, and I need you to come talk to them.”

 

“Coming,” Sarah said, standing up slowly so that she didn’t further upset her suddenly uneasy stomach.

 

“You okay?” Casey asked and Sarah nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay.” Casey paused, then added, “You’ve been weird the past couple days. Like, happy weird.” Casey gasped, “Are you getting laid?”

 

Sarah balked. “That is not appropriate talk for the workplace, Casey!” Sarah exclaimed, her cheeks hot, “And no I’m not.”

 

Casey shrugged and turned around toward the front of the store. Sarah followed, rolling her eyes at her teenage assistant. She approached the counter and assisted the disgruntled customer, who had been unhappy with a purchase. All the while, the worry of the inevitable lingered in the back of her mind taunting Sarah and reminding her of how afraid she was truly was. Not of Jareth, but of the potential his return brought. 

 

_ One step at a time, _ Sarah finally demanded of herself.  _ Stop worrying. You can find out more tomorrow. _

 

The fear quieted, but it did not go away.

 

He didn’t come to her that night, which left her disappointed deep in her gut. He had however, left a note on her kitchen counter, assuring her that he would see her the next morning and that he was ensuring everything was perfect for her visit. She smiled, clutching the note that held his elegant, looping script, and went to bed early, exhausted from the troubling thoughts that had followed her like a shadow all day. 

 

* * *

 

Walking arm in arm with Jareth had easily become one of Sarah’s favorite things. The ease in which she had gotten used to the Goblin King’s presence rang alarmingly loud in her mind, but she slammed the brakes on that particular train of thought and told herself that she was  _ allowed _ to feel this way. Ten years did a lot to people, and she wasn’t a child anymore who held onto childhood transgressions. 

 

And Jareth had been nothing but gentlemanly, charming, and apologetic. Gone was the trickster who answered in riddles, taunted, and menaced. The man on her arm was subdued.  _ Weary _ , he had said. She could see it in his eyes when he allowed himself to lower his defences in her presence. Fae or not, it seemed that even the Fair Folk could bear the weight of their world on light, thin shoulders. 

 

But now was not the time for such thoughts, Sarah decided as Jareth led her through the Labyrinth itself, a familiar but simultaneously different experience than before. 

 

“I don’t remember this place,” she mused aloud as they rounded a corner. “I remember a wall here.” 

 

Jareth chuckled. “My Labyrinth changes when it must, but for the moment all is peaceful. You are no longer an intruder, but my esteemed guest.” 

 

That thought warmed Sarah as she lifted her slippered feet over a fallen log. Her attire wasn’t entirely appropriate for Labyrinth-running, but it was entirely suitable for a leisurely stroll with a king. The dress was warm to fend off the chill, but not too heavy like some of her other winter dresses. The dark blue made her pale skin shimmer in the strange light of the Underground’s sun, warming her while not overwhelming her with heat. It was winter in the Underground as well, but the temperature was much milder than the unpredictable weather Above. Sarah was grateful for that, above all else. She hated the cold, and being in the Labyrinth felt more akin to being wrapped up in a comfortable blanket. 

 

“You know,” she said lightly, “I had lipstick in my pocket when you brought me here the first time. I thought I would be  _ so _ clever to use it to mark various stones so I would know if I got turned around.” She glanced at a stone and glared playfully. “Apparently that was considered cheating because when I turned around a moment later, the mark was gone.” 

 

A smirk formed on the Goblin King’s lips. “I imagine those who live under the Labyrinth didn’t appreciate you marking on their doors.” 

 

Sarah stopped short and glanced down. “People  _ live _ under here?” She glanced up at Jareth. 

 

He nodded. “Oh yes,” he said, “My subjects live in every nook and cranny of this place. Most of them are soldiers, bound to protect the Labyrinth from intruders.” He paused, “Or obstinate teenage girls.” 

 

“Soldiers,” Sarah repeated, “So, Hoggle and Didymus-” 

 

“Hoggle is a caretaker, but I recruit him as a spy more than anything,” Jareth informed her, “We do not get along, as I’m sure he’s made clear. But he is quite good at luring runners back to the beginning. Perhaps a cheap shot, but if they fall for it, I can hardly help that.” 

 

“So is everyone a soldier, then?” 

 

“Oh, gracious, no,” Jareth stated, “Only those who live in the Labyrinth. Goblins quite enjoy being in the King’s Army, as few others in my realms have any desire to fight. So they may choose to live in the city with their families, or in the Labyrinth itself, charged with the purpose to protect and stop those who choose to challenge my authority when they foolishly make a wish.”

 

“Oh wow,” Sarah said, impressed, “So you rule over more than just the Labyrinth itself?” 

 

“The Labyrinth was created as a means of protection for myself, and as a way to challenge those who wanted to try to reclaim their wish,” Jareth explained as he led them further. The world around them was calm, the Labyrinth at ease with its ruler in its midst. Unlike before when Sarah had been under the restraint of time, now she could breathe in the crisp air, feel the magic tingling against her skin. “The rest of my realm, which is quite extensive, is quite more… ornate and lavish… than where I have chosen to make my home.” 

 

“So it’s not all just goblins and chickens and the Bog?” 

 

“No,” Jareth laughed, “This is only a taste of what I rule, and it is, compared to the rest of the realm, a poor sampling.” He looked around them, taking a deep, contented breath, “However I find I like it here, away from the rest of my kind. It is less-” he paused, searching for the right word, “Bothersome.” 

 

“I’ll trust you on that, then.”

 

They continued on their path, Jareth leading them through twists and turns until at last they reached his castle. They entered through a back way, and he guided her to the balcony on the east side of his throne room, where the whole of the Labyrinth they’d just traveled stretched out before them. It was so vast, so very grand, that Sarah was taken aback for a moment as she thought about how she’d made it through once before, nearly on her own, and in less than thirteen hours. 

 

Then it had been just a quest to complete, but now as Sarah looked out over the stone walls that made up the elaborate design, she realized just how  _ fond _ her memories of the place were. “I don’t think I realized how much I missed the Labyrinth until now.” 

 

Jareth stood behind her, looking out over his kingdom. “You are always welcome here, Sarah.  You always have been.” 

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want me here. And the others didn’t want to bring it up out of fear that you might Bog them.” 

 

Jareth chuckled at that. “I don’t just bog  _ everyone _ ,” he remarked, “I threaten plenty. But I rarely follow through with it. Usually threat alone is enough to cease unwanted behavior.” 

 

“Whatever works, I suppose.” Jareth did not respond, and Sarah let the conversation drop. Finally, she decided to broach one of the subjects that had been plaguing her since his sudden return. Without turning- she was far too nervous to be able to look at him- she said, “I have a question.” 

 

He shifted behind her. “By all means.” 

 

Resting her hands on the railing, she leaned forward slightly. “Why didn’t you come to me sooner? Why did you wait so long?” 

 

“I... wasn’t sure I would be welcome.” 

 

And once upon a time, he might not have been. But the years had aged Sarah in numerous ways, and absence had made the heart grow fonder. She knew now that she might not have been so welcoming in the first year or so after her victory, but now? Now he wanted nothing more than for him to stay. “So what made you return after all this time?” 

 

“As I said,” he whispered, moving to stand next to her, staring straight ahead. “I missed you.” 

 

“You had no guarantee that I would welcome you back.” It was a thought that bothered her deeply; that she might have rejected him a second time. 

 

“No. But I hoped.” 

 

“Not wished?” 

 

“I cannot grant my own wishes,” he said with a bemused grin. “So no. Wishing for me is a fruitless endeavor.” 

 

“I should have wished.” 

 

That caught his attention, and he turned, his right elbow leaning on the banister. “Why didn’t you?” 

 

She turned to face him, staring up with that same defiance she’d always borne. “You know me. I’m stubborn to a fault.” After a moment, she looked away sheepishly, “And like you, I didn’t think I’d be welcome.” 

 

“How very wrong we both were.” 

 

Unable to say anything else, Sarah turned to look out over the Labyrinth again. She could see evidence of movement in one area, could hear the sound of goblins screeching and laughing with each other. In the distance, hens clucked. Despite the sounds, it was all very calming. 

 

“There has to be another reason,” Sarah mused aloud, “Another motive. You can’t have come back simply because you missed me.” 

 

Beside her, Jareth let out a soft, sad breath of a laugh. “You were always so quick to see the worst in me.” 

 

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “It’s not that. I just mean… You can’t simply be content to just….do  _ this _ . Surely there’s something else you want.”  _ Please tell me I’m not wrong. _

 

“Of course there is,” he replied, stepping closer to her, lifting his hand to rest under her chin, tilting her head back ever so slightly. “I want you.” 

 

“Me-” 

 

“Surely you haven’t forgotten the words,” he whispered, staring into her eyes with his mismatched ones, pleading. “Tell me you haven’t forgotten that simple truth.” 

 

_ The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl. _

 

“It’s hardly simple,” she breathed. “And I don’t know if I’m quite ready for  _ that _ .”

 

He looked stricken. Defeated. Just as he had when she’d said her Right Words and prevented him from taking her brother. Sighing, she tilted her head away, severing the connection where he’d been touching her. Instead she stepped closer on her own terms and let her hands rest against his chest, where his heart lay fluttering like a hummingbird. He glanced down at the touch, then back up to her, reminding Sarah of the last time they’d been this close.

_ There’s such a sad love, deep in your eyes _

“ _ But _ ,” she stressed, “I do know that I want you in my life,” she said quietly, hands trailing over his chest, playing with the rope that held his pendant. “Less than a week ago you were a memory and a hope. Now you’re here and I’m torn between wanting to take things slow and making triple sure that I know what I’m getting into, or if I just want to kiss you right here and never stop.” 

She dared a glance at him as she finished and saw a glimmer of hope reflect in his gaze. “But either way, it’s terrifying. 

“I’ve never known you to be afraid,” he said, the words gentle. “Even back then.” 

“Of course I was afraid,” Sarah informed him with a sad smile. “You were frightening.”

“But am I now?” His hands slid forward to wrap around her waist. The touch was gentle; a silent assurance that if she wanted to move away, he would not stop her. 

He was used to letting her go.

“No,” she whispered, “But the thought that I could so easily fall in love with you scares me.” 

 

His fingers traced delicate patterns against the small of her back, making her shiver and press closer to him. “Why?” 

 

_ Because I can’t expect you to give up your kingdom. Because I don’t know if I want to give up my life Above for this. Because I’m afraid it would be so easy to do just that. Because I don’t want to leave my family behind. Because I know we can’t exist in two worlds forever. _

 

_ Because one day I’m going to die and you won’t.  _

 

“I don’t know,” she answered meekly. 

 

“Think on that, then,” he said with a gentleness that surprised her. “Until you have your answer, how would you like some of that….what was it again? Caramel Mac-” 

 

“Macchiato,” Sarah said, laughing despite herself. “Okay, Goblin King. Let’s go.”  

 

They returned to the coffee shop, ordered their drinks and some pastries, and settled at a table in the corner of the shop. Jareth restored his human disguise, which left Sarah only mildly disappointed. He was still as handsome as ever, but she longed for the wildness that radiated off him when he did not have to hide his true self from the world.

 

“Oh,” she said, remembering with a blink, “I have more books for you at the apartment. I forgot to give them to you when you picked me up this morning.” 

 

“I look forward to reading them,” Jareth said with a charming grin, and Sarah felt her unease melt away like snow in Spring. All her worries would be there later, waiting. She decided to take the Scarlett O’Hara approach to the matter and think about it tomorrow. For now she was going to enjoy her day with Jareth. 

 

"You mentioned you still acted," he said at last, resting his elbows on the table, hands tucked under his chin. "Are you currently performing?" 

Sarah sat up straighter, remembering the exciting news she'd gotten that morning. She’d been planning to run to the theatre before Jareth arrived, but as she was dressing, she’d gotten a call from a fellow theatre friend, informing her that Sarah had won the role of Stella Kowalski in the company’s production of  _ A Streetcar Named Desire _ . She and her friend, Julie, had squealed together, clamoring about how exciting it was going to be to be sisters. 

In that regard, Sarah had been on air all day. Her conversation with Jareth had pulled her down a little, back to the harsh reality she would soon have to face, but until that day came, she could have this, and unable to help herself, Sarah grinned at Jareth, glowing in delight.

"I will be in about two months," Sarah said, "I just landed the role of Stella in  _ A Streetcar Named Desire." _

The blank look on his face indicated he had no idea what any of that meant. It was endearing, especially when he offered her congratulations and told her she'd be marvelous. 

"I could tell you about the play," Sarah said with an air of mischief, "Or you could wait and just see how it goes." 

His expression changed from polite appreciation to genuine surprise. "You wish me to come see you?" 

She shrugged, suddenly sheepish. "If you want." 

Reaching across the table, Jareth took Sarah's hand in his. Sarah looked down at their joined hands, hers pale and slightly dry from the cold air and his covered in his signature black leather. 

"I'd be honored to attend." 

Her hand turned upward and grasp his and they shared a smile. 

The rest of their time together went by quickly but pleasantly. Finally near the end of the day, Jareth walked Sarah back to her apartment, where she let him inside to give him the books. 

“I’ve not read these myself, so who knows how strange they are,” she said by way of disclaimer, “You’ll have to give me your honest opinion when you’re done.” 

“I shall,” he said, taking the books and tucking them under his arm. They stood for a moment in her living room, Sarah feeling like an awkward teenager. “Well, that was fun,” she said with a nervous laugh. “When will I see you again?” 

“You need only call for me, and I shall come,” he said, stepping closer to her, before bending down closer to her. Sarah stepped back. 

“I don’t kiss on the first date,” she said coyly.

He didn’t, merely let his free hand come to rest over his heart. "You wound me, Sarah. And here I thought our date went well." 

"It did," she agreed, "But I'm not kissing you." 

 

"You are playing hard to get," Jareth declared, moving to wrap an arm around her waist. Sarah let him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. There because she wanted to be. 

"You always enjoyed a good chase," she reminded him. The smirk he gave her was enough to almost make her question her decision to refuse his kiss. Almost. 

"Indeed," he agreed, "But this time I'm far more interested in what comes  _ after  _ the chase ends." 

"I bet you are." 

He chuckled, then pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Is this acceptable, then?” 

She fought back a pleased sigh. “I’ll allow it.” 

She felt him smirk against her, then he let her go entirely, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, a small sound that did not go unnoticed by the Goblin King. "Good night, Sarah,” he said knowingly, then disappeared in a puff of magic. 

"Good night, Jareth,” she said to the air. Turning, she rushed to her room and collapsed onto her bed, covered her head with a pillow, and screamed in a mix of girlish delight and womanly frustration. 

* * * 

Between work and rehearsals, Sarah soon became incredibly busy. Through the week and Saturday she had every hour scheduled to fit in everything she needed to accomplish, including quality time with her friends.  Sunday's, which had previously been her day of rest- and laundry- were now spent in the Labyrinth with Jareth, their time together short but always pleasant. 

On this particular day, Sarah and Jareth walked through a lesser traveled part of the Labyrinth- on Sarah's insistence. 

“I just want to say hello,” she said as she led Jareth through the tunnel, her hand clasped tightly around his. Jareth merely shook his head in amusement as she pulled him behind her until at last they came to a familiar passage, when a thundering voice began to echo:

_ “Don't go on!”  _

Sarah stopped and smiled, turning to Jareth. “Here.”

Another thundering voice boomed around them,  _ “This is not the way!”  _

“I rather think it is,” Sarah said, dropping Jareth’s hand to step forward into the vision of the Rock Faces. 

_ “Oh, Miss!”  _ The first Rock Face bellowed, “ _ It's you! After all this time!”  _

Sarah laughed. “Yes! It's been too long. I wanted to come say hello.” 

_ “Who is it?”  _ Another face called out and Sarah moved forward again, coming to greet a few more of the faces. “Remember me?” She asked, hands on her hips as she stared up at the large face. 

_ “It's the Miss!”  _ This rock said, pleased, “Why, you haven't been wandering the Labyrinth all this time have you? We would give you directions if you needed.”

“That won't be necessary,” Jareth said dryly, making his appearance known. The rocks quaked slightly, muttering a of  _ “Your Majesty!”  _ springing forth. 

“Good day, gents,” Jareth greeted, “I see you're doing your job well.”

_ “But of course, Your Majesty!”  _ The last rock face said. Sarah smiled fondly. 

“They were very convincing,” Sarah remarked, more to the rocks than to Jareth, “Why, if Hoggle hadn't insisted on pressing on, I would have absolutely believed you!” 

_ “We are pleased you did not,”  _ said another rock,  _ “Have you made another wish then?”  _

“The Lady Sarah is here as my esteemed guest,” Jareth answered. 

_ “My, rubbing elbows with the king himself! You made quite the impression it seems, my lady.”  _

Sarah laughed at that. “I only hope it was a good one.”

_ “Oh indeed,”  _ said the first rock, calling a little louder so as to be heard,  _ “It's not many who escape an oubliette, even with the gardener’s help.” _

“And even if they did, I'm sure all of you would stop them.”

_ “She flatters us!”  _ One rock said. Another agreed.  _ “I like her.” _

Grinning, Sarah continued speaking to the rocks, spending a few moments with each of them and learning their names. Jareth watched quietly as she interacted with his citizens, wondering if he should be alarmed at how easily she seemed to charm them all. 

He couldn't say much however, for she'd charmed him as well. 

“Oh come, you must do it!” Sarah insisted. “Please!” 

_ “Of course we shall,”  _ they agreed, and Sarah grinned in delight as the rocks let out their booming warnings, laughing at the overdone performance they gave for her approval. 

“You haven't lost your touch!” She declared, then gave Jareth a look that meant she was ready to move on. Jareth stepped forward and took her arm. 

“But we must be going now,” Jareth said gently. The rock faces groaned, but were appeased when Sarah promised another visit soon.

_ “It's not often we can welcome someone to our home,”  _ The one named Boris said,  _ “It will be a nice change!”  _

With that, Sarah and Jareth made their exit, leaving the stones to talk amongst themselves. 

_ “Did you see how he looked at her?”  _

_ “Charmed him too, she has.” _

_ “Too good for him, I say.” _

_ “You mustn't say such things about His Majesty!”  _

_ “She's far kinder than he is. And paid us a visit after we scared her half to death.” _

_ “A fine queen she'd make.”  _

_ “You think?”  _

_ “King would be a fool not to pursue her.” _

_ “Oh, most certainly.” _

When they arrived back at Sarah's apartment, Jareth was invited to make himself at home while Sarah busied herself around the place. Jareth fussed once more over her refusal to let him assign goblins to help her. 

“No,” she said again, laundry basket propped against her hip. “And don't think I don't know what happened last time you were here while I did laundry.”

He said nothing, but his sly look said everything. She threw a sock at him. “Pervert.”

“I prefer scoundrel,” he replied easily as he untwisted the sock and folded it before laying it on the coffee table in front of him. Sarah lifted a brow at that but said nothing. Who knew something so  _ domestic _ with the Goblin King could be so enjoyable?

***

Over the next month Sarah stayed busy but she loved the feeling in an almost sadistic sort of way. She was achy from lifting boxes and standing on her feet, followed by long rehearsals in which she marked, blocked, recited, and repeated until she was so bone tired that many nights she came home and fell right to sleep. Some nights Jareth was there, interested in only ensuring she'd had a good day and to bid her a good evening- sometimes accompanied by a chaste kiss on the cheek- and sometimes Hoggle and the others showed up to check on her too. 

Hoggle visited frequently to run lines with Sarah- a tradition they'd held since meeting. He couldn't come to her plays- his magic did not allow for glamours that could make him unnoticeable in her world, so they contented themselves by studying together, acting out scenes so Hoggle could enjoy the show from a more first hand experience. He didn't always understand the nuances of human plays, but he enjoyed acting across from Sarah and Sarah enjoyed having a friend who was always so earnest and eager in his desire to help her. 

“Things seem to be goin’ well with you an’ His Majesty,” Hoggle said one evening as he stirred a small pot of stew on the stove top, a concoction of his own making that he often provided for Sarah during her busiest weeks. 

“They are,” she said, not sure how much to reveal to her best friend. 

“Surprised he ain't made you an offer yet.” Hoggle took the pot off the stove- careful to remember to turn it off- and spooned the thick stew into two bowls. He brought a tray into the living room and hopped onto the couch. 

“What would you say if he did?” Sarah asked, taking a large bite of the stew, sighing as the spices Hoggle used from her cabinet mixed with the distinctly wild, fresh and almost magical taste of the ingredients from the Underground. Hearty and filling but light. 

“I ‘spose I'd offer my congratulations,” he admitted thoughtfully, “Can't say any of us’d be opposed to having you for a queen.”

“It's a daunting thought,” Sarah remarked, then clarified, “Being a queen; not marrying Jareth.”

Hoggle shrugged. “I'd say both sound terrible. Then, I ain't in love with ‘im.”

“I'm not in-” Sarah paused, reconsidered her words. “I'm not ready to… Admit my feelings for him,” she phrased carefully. 

“Spoken like a true queen.” 

“I'm not magical.”

“Most goblins ain't either,” Hoggle said, “They can cross the realms and cause mischief, but we all ain't like His Majesty. So that wouldn't be a problem.” 

“Oh.”

“‘Cept Ludo,” Hoggle amended, “He can call rocks.”

“A truly specific, bizarre, yet oddly useful ability.” 

Hoggle held up his spoon. “Here, here.” 

Sarah clinked her spoon to his, and they resumed eating.

***

One Sunday, a little over four weeks after they'd gone on their first date, Jareth and Sarah sat on her couch, curled up under a blanket as they watched the news. It was the one thing on TV that Jareth seemed to enjoy; he'd not been a fan of shows like Hoggle was, but instead preferred to watch what went on in the Aboveground. Some of it confused him; some of it horrified him. But he insisted, and so Sarah obliged, using the half-hour to catch a nap while resting peacefully in Jareth's arms. 

Through her sleep-filled haze, she heard Jareth say something to her, and she shook herself awake enough to offer him a confused, "Hmm?" 

He chuckled at her and repeated, "I said, I'm curious to know what you do when you aren't rehearsing all evening or sleeping throughout time together."

"Oh," Sarah said, sitting up, "Sorry. Today was a long day. What do you want to know" 

“Well, what do you like to do?" 

“Like my hobbies?” 

Jareth nodded. 

"Oh," Sarah said, turning to face him. "I don't know. I go to work. I go to rehearsals. That keeps me the busiest. Other than that I read, spend time with Hoggle, Didymous, and Ludo, talk to my brother, watch TV. Read. The usual stuff." She paused, "Though I guess most of that isn't really 'usual' for you." 

"No, it's not." 

"Well, what do you do, then?" 

"My job doesn't end at seven o'clock," Jareth said, "It's a constant. But, in the few moments of luxury I have, I tend to read. Or walk the Labyrinth. It's quite peaceful when there aren't whining teenagers traipsing through it." 

"So what about now?" Sarah asked with a tilt of her head, "Are you neglecting your duties to sit on a couch with me?" 

He had the grace to look guilty. "Perhaps." 

She gave him a scolding look. "That's not good." 

"There is no quarrel nor concern that cannot wait until my return," Jareth said dismissively, "The goblins are rambunctious, but my realm is peaceful. Besides," he said looking smug, "If something were to happen, I'd know immediately." 

"How?" Sarah asked, resting her cheek on her fist, which was propped up on her knee. 

"I may leave the Labyrinth, but the Labyrinth doesn't leave me." 

Sarah blinked. "That sounds weird, but I get what you mean." 

"So have no worries, my precious Sarah," Jareth said, stretching out on the couch lazily, "I know what I'm doing." 

"I hope so," she quipped, "Else you'd make a lousy king." 

He glared at her for that, then grabbed her and pulled her back against him. "You are exhausting," he sighed. 

Sarah grinned and shifted to make herself more comfortable. He'd told her that once before, and while then it had been out of desperate frustration to make her understand his longing, now it was a playful retort. It was a nice change, one of many Sarah anticipated now that she and Jareth were growing closer. 

***

“I'm nervous.” 

“We go through this every single time. You've got it.”

“Indeed my lady, thou hast worked valiantly and shall perform with greatest ability!” 

“Sawah good.”

Sarah smiled as she rechecked the contents of her duffle bag. Everything she needed was inside and she zipped it, then unzipped it and pulled everything out, making a mental note for the fifth time of what she needed, might need, and wanted. 

“You're making  _ me _ nervous!” Hoggle said at last, slapping her hand gently and zipping up the bag. “Now go! Or you're going to be late!” 

“Yes. Okay. I'm good. I'm ready. I've-ah!” Sarah was stopped short by Ludo picking her up in a tight hug, purring in delight at holding her. 

“Sawah go.” He said sternly. “No worry.”

“Yes sir,” she said as Ludo put her back on the ground. She gave Didymous and Hoggle quick hugs, then they all called out, “Break a leg!” to her as she rushed out the door. 

Once at the theatre, Sarah bustled around backstage, frantically trying to make sure her outfit was on correctly, makeup was done, and wig was in place, excitement coursing through her veins. 

She hopped on one foot, script clamped between her teeth, as she tried to fasten the buckle on her Mary Jane heel. She bounced around a couple times, swearing as she lost her balance. A pair of hands steadied her, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Jareth standing there, once more disguised with jeans, leather jacket, and shorter hair. His eyes remained the same, the only hint to his otherworldly nature, and she felt all the nervousness that came with the stress of opening night melt as she met the blue and brown that thrilled and calmed her. 

"Hey," she said, teeth still clamped down on the script. Jareth shook his head and moved Sarah so she was upright, which forced her to put her foot on the ground for balance. Without a word, Jareth knelt on one knee, then patted his leg, indicating for Sarah to lift her foot. She did, swaying slightly. She kept her balance though, and dropped her script into her hands. "Thanks." 

He finished buckling her shoe, then stood, absently wiping any trace of dirt off his jeans. 

"So, when did you get here?" Sarah asked, then looked around before whispering, "And did you-" she trailed off, then closed one hand into a fist, then opened it in a flourish, adding a, "Whoosh" sound for further effect. Jareth rolled his eyes. 

"I'm capable of behaving myself," he answered, "I merely told them I was your....boyfriend. Though I confess that word leaves a rather foul taste in my mouth." 

"You definitely aren't a boy," she agreed, before taking a deep, slow breath, "Gosh I'm nervous. And excited." 

"You will be marvelous," he promised, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. "But I shall leave you to fret, as I know you won't listen to me," he smirked. "So, good luck my dear." 

 

Sarah's eyes widened in horror. “Don't say that!" She said, clamping her hand over his mouth. Jareth looked at her in confusion, and Sarah stepped away, removing her hand. "You should tell me to ‘break a leg’.”

It was Jareth's turn to look horrified. “Why would I ever wish such a horrible thing on you?”

Sarah laughed and took a drink. “It’s just what you say in the theatre world. It’s considered bad luck to wish someone ‘good luck’.”

“That is ridiculous.”

Shrugging Sarah said, “Says the man whose subjects ride around on chickens, steal babies, and try to remove people’s heads.”

Holding up a hand, Jareth said, “I concede the argument.” Sarah smirked triumphantly at him. "Break a leg, Sarah." 

"Thank you," she said with a toothy grin, the director called her over for one final pep talk. 

A couple hours later, Sarah stood on stage while the audience applauded. The play was a complete haze, but she could feel a distinct energy bubbling in her veins that hinted at her success. It was all a blur, but she felt good, all the emotions that she’d poured into her character shifting into that joyous high she so often felt as she came back to herself at the end of a production. She looked out at the crowd, all on their feet cheering. She stepped aside as the stars of the show took the center stage, and while she clapped for them enthusiastically, she glanced out once more, searching through the sea of faces. She smiled widely when she finally found him. Jareth was standing in the front row, clapping with as much fervor as the next patron. But his eyes were locked on hers, and Sarah knew his praise was for her alone.

She was pulled off stage then by one of the other actors and was swept up in the crazed celebration that began the moment the curtain closed. The cast were all a bundle of the same energy she felt so deeply, and they took a moment to scream, jump up and down, and dance in joy at their flawless performance. Sarah jumped with them, the movement helping to burn off that energy that made her skin practically crawl with excitement and madness. It was a true high to perform, and where she’d been nothing but nerves in the minutes before she’d stepped on stage, now she was nothing but not exuberant, and she gripped the girl who’d played Blanche’s hand and danced in a circle with her.

Finally they calmed somewhat, their joy mellowing out to a calmer but still ecstatic thrill. The cast and crew all began talking at once, and Sarah elected to slip away then, wanting to share some of the bubbling energy with someone else. She turned, trembling from head to toe, and saw Jareth leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking thoroughly amused at her childish behavior.

She bounced up to him, feeling silly but unable to calm down. “Hey!”

"That was utterly depressing," he said by way of greeting, "But  _ you _ ," he stressed, "Were lovely."

"I was okay? It was good?" Sarah asked, hating that she was seeking praise from him, but also desiring his approval. She didn't need it, but knowing that he thought she'd done well was something she irrationally longed for. 

"You were marvelous," he told her, "I'm proud of you. I still maintain that it was otherwise horribly dreadful. Well done no doubt, but dreadful." 

She bounced on her toes, letting out a giddy laugh. "Good," she said, "Thank you." 

She opened her mouth to speak further, but a guy - the young man who played Stanley - approached, " _ Stella!" _ He cried dramatically, "We're going to go out for drinks. You want to come?" 

Sarah hesitated, glancing back at Jareth uncertainly. "Go on," he said, "You deserve to celebrate." 

Biting her lip, Sarah turned to her co-star, "I'll meet you guys outside in ten, yeah?" 

The guy nodded and took off to change, and Sarah turned back to Jareth. "You want to come?" 

Jareth shook his head, "I'd only be in the way. Go celebrate your triumph with your friends, precious Sarah."

She’d done a similar thing once; celebrated her victory without him there. It felt wrong to indulge in such behavior again, but he was smiling at her, looking anything but upset and so she nodded. “I’ll see you later, then?” She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You most certainly shall.”

“Okay.”

She paused for a moment, rocking on the balls of her feet. She turned to go, then paused and glanced back at Jareth who was watching her with idle curiosity. Once more she turned away, paused, then spun around once more to face Jareth, eyes blazing in determination. Quick as lightning, she lurched forward, wound her arms around Jareth's shoulders and pressed her lips hard against his. He responded immediately, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing her to him, lips moving hotly against Sarah's. She sighed, hands sliding down to the lapels of his jacket to press him closer as her tongue slipped out to tease his mercilessly. 

At length they broke away, and Jareth pressed his forehead to hers, a low groan escaping. " _ That _ ," he breathed, "Wasn't fair." 

"What's your basis of comparison?" She asked, equally breathless. 

"Don't toy with me, Sarah," he said dangerously, "Else I might have to steal you away." 

"Tempting offer, Goblin King," Sarah replied, eyes lifting to meet his, "But I have to go." 

"I repeat: Not fair." 

She giggled, pressed another kiss to his lips, which rewarded her with another low growl, then she slipped out of his arms and toward the changing area, cheeks red, heart pounding, and thoroughly beyond happy. 

* * * 

She arrived home around midnight. Knowing how she handled her liquor (which was not well at all) Sarah had opted for one beer and had stolen a sip of Margarita from Julie. She hated being drunk, one stunt at a college party forever ruining the impression that drunkenness was in any way fun, and so usually passed on anything more than one drink. 

Locking her door, Sarah threw her duffel bag on the arm chair next to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, then moved to the living room where the red flashing light of her answering machine caught her attention. She pressed the button, settling on the couch as the automated voice informed her she had one new message: 

_ Hey, Sarah it's Toby!  _

Sarah grinned at the sound of her brother's voice, and rested her head on the cushion to listen to her brother talk. 

_ I just wanted to call and tell you to break your leg at your play tonight. Mom made sure to tell me not to say the other word because even though it's supposed to mean 'good luck' it actually means the opposite. You're so weird. Are all sisters weird? I bet they are.   _

_ Anyway, I love you and miss you and can't want to see you again. Call me soon okay. I gotta tell you about what Adam did to the teacher the other day. It involves a frog. But that's the only hint you get!  _

_ Bye Sarah!  _

The machine went dead and Sarah smiled at the thought of her brother. They'd come a long way since the Labyrinth, and Sarah was now extremely grateful to have such a wonderful little brother. He was still a bit young to understand everything that had happened when he'd been wished away, but he was at least aware of what happened and knew how sorry Sarah was. He'd forgiven her with the ease of a child, immediately following up his acceptance with pleas of letting him meet the goblins. He especially loved Ludo, and liked to curl up with him and watch Star Wars. Sarah couldn’t wait until the next time she got to see him: being without him was the only downside to living in Boston. 

"Charming lad.”

Sarah's body went rigid at the sound of someone unexpected being in her house. Raising up, she brushed her hair out of her face, relieved to see Jareth sitting on the chair on the other end of the room. His legs and arms were crossed as if he'd been lounging there for some time, though Sarah knew the house had been empty when she arrived. 

"He's grown on me," she said, brushing her hair back once more, wincing as her fingers got caught in tangles. 

Jareth said nothing, choosing instead to slink forward, eyes burning with devilish intent. It sent a chill up Sarah to see such a heated gaze on him and she knew that look was entirely her fault. She'd acted on impulse earlier and now she was going to have to face the repercussions of that. In the brief pause between her words and whatever he's about to say Sarah tried to understand what had caused her to act so impulsively. She'd not intended to kiss Jareth when he walked backstage. But something in her had wanted it - demanded that she finally cross that item off her list of desires - and so instead of thinking things through as she so often tried to do now that she was a mature and responsible adult, she'd acted. 

And it seemed she hadn't been the only one deeply affected. 

Jareth leaned over her, one hand resting on the arm of the couch, the other on the cushion beside her head. His nose brushed against hers and his eyes were feral, searching hard and deep into her own as if the answer to everything lay in the shadows there. 

"You kissed me," he said in a low voice. It was gruff, unlike the playful vibrancy that she was used to. She'd never heard him so serious, even when they'd stood on the threshold of the thirteenth hour and he was half demanding - half begging that she choose him. If she were honest with herself, his tone unnerved her. 

"Yes," Sarah said, reaching up to push him away, needing the space to allow herself to think. She couldn't think when he was around, and that was part of the problem. On the other side of that coin however, Sarah wondered if she thought too much, and if she should just, for once in her life, let something happen. She was meticulous. She'd thought long and hard about which college to attend: she'd made pro-con lists, read and re-read brochures. Looked up well-respected actors and actresses who hailed from those universities before finally settling on one. When guys asked her out, she thought long and hard before answering. She had stopped acting on impulse after the last time it had almost cost her her brother, but ever since Jareth had appeared a few weeks ago, she'd felt nothing but brash and impulsive, for all that she fought to remain level-headed. And quite frankly, she realized, as she got off the couch to stand opposite of Jareth, a scene so familiar, she realized she was tired. She was afraid, too, but she knew there was no reason for that if nothing was to come of this: she couldn't be afraid of the outcome of something that hadn't even begun.

"And then you just left me," he continued, seemingly unaware of the battle raging on within her. 

"I didn't just  _ leave  _ you," she argued. 

"You started something, Sarah. And now that it's begun," he stepped to her and Sarah felt a faint flicker of pride that she didn't step away. She didn't fear him, but it had always been instinct to stay one step out of reach of this man. It was part of the fun. Now she couldn’t help but wonder just how much she’d enjoy letting him catch her.

"What, Goblin King?" Sarah challenged, "What are you going to do?" 

He stepped up to her, looking down at her with a grin that didn't so much as hint at seduction but rather screamed it out loud. 

"I'm going to finish it." 

Despite his words he didn't move. Crossing her arms in front of her, brushing his chest in the act due to their close proximity, Sarah gave him a challenging stare. "Well?" She said, "Finish it, then." 

Gloved hands cupped her face, and his mouth was on hers in an instant. In her surprise, Sarah let out a squeak that quickly melted into a moan as Jareth's lips moved against hers. As fast and passionate as their first kiss had been mere hours ago, this one was all the more intense, a culmination of years of longing and denial finally coming to a head and bursting in a show of bright lights and color.

Her hands slid up to once more grasp at his shirt, gripping the open flaps on either side that left his chest exposed and pulled him closer. Lips made way for teeth, and Jareth bit at Sarah's bottom lip, groaning as he did so. His hands slid from her cheeks to the back of her head, one burying in her hair while the other held her neck, using it to gently tilt her head so that he could kiss thoroughly.

In response to that, Sarah used the grip she had on Jareth's shirt to push him back, and they stumbled back to the couch, Jareth landing with a grunt. Sarah followed him, straddling his lap and pulling his mouth back to hers. She felt him chuckle at her actions before moving his lips away from hers to press heated kisses over her cheek and down the column of her throat. Sarah sighed against him, letting out a breathless, "Don't stop." 

He paused briefly, his lips curling up in an amused grin. "Always so demanding." 

Her reply was to grab his head and crush her lips against his, desperate for more. He was more intoxicating than that dreaded peach she'd eaten in his labyrinth. This time, however, she knew what she was getting into, and she had no intention of stopping after just one bite. Sarah wanted more. 

Her fingers twisted through his hair, the silvery whisks soft as silk. She played with the varying lengths, nails lightly scraping against the back of his neck, causing a sound similar to a purr to slip from his throat. He shifted, hands sliding down, clutching her hips and squeezing as he continued kissing her, fervent and fevered.

At length, the kiss slowed, and lips parted to make way for short, quick breaths. Foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath, eyes meeting, unfocused. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Jareth asked, voice ragged. Sarah, for her part, was no less unruffled. 

“I don't know,” she whispered. “It felt like the right thing to do.”

“Does it still?” 

She took a moment, swallowing thickly. She could deny it. Say it was a fluke; she was emotional and tired from the play and just acted foolishly and it would never happen again. 

Whether or not he believed her, she knew he would respect her wishes. 

“Yes,” she answered instead, forsaking any attempt to protect her heart from him.

He seemed pleased with the answer given and resumed his hungry kiss. Sarah responded eagerly, but her common sense came over her and she brought her hands to his cheeks and gently pulled away. “I ask for so much,” she said with a small apologetic smile, “But please. Let's go slow.” 

Jareth looked away and let out a long breath; and when he looked back at her the heat in his eyes had cooled to a gentle, loving look. 

“I can do that.”

Letting out a relieved breath, Sarah sagged against him. “Thank you.” 

Jareth said nothing, instead pressing one last, lingering kiss to her lips before gently moving her off him. He shifted uncomfortably, and Sarah giggled before startling at a knock on her bedroom door. 

“Sarah? You home yet?” 

“Oh!” Sarah shot up and began to tug at her clothing to make herself look presentable. “Hoggle!”

She glanced at Jareth who rolled his eyes, but made no moveto leave. After a moment, he glanced at her. “Well? It's rude to keep your friend waiting.” 

“You're staying?” 

Jareth shrugged, a gesture that was somehow elegant. “I'm in no mind nor position to leave just yet.” He gave her a knowing look and she flushed. “Besides,” he said with a wave of his hand, “You care for him. I should attempt to make nice with your friends.”

Brightening, Sarah leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Jareth's lips, slipping out of his grasp before he could get any ideas and ran back to her room. “Hoggle! Hey! I just got in!” 

Hoggle joined them, saying Didymous and Ludo were in the middle of a truly intense game of Scrabble. 

“He can't spell nothin’, but ever since you got him that book on types of rocks, he's been givin’ Didymous a run for his money.”

“A book of rocks?” Jareth asked from his seat, idly stirring his tea cup. Sarah and Hoggle were on the floor, sitting across from each other as Sarah recounted the evening. 

Most of it, anyway. 

“Yeah,” Sarah said, “It just shows pictures of them and lists the different kinds. I thought it might be a little advanced for him, but he does like rocks.”

“I can't even say half the words but he can,” Hoggle remarked, “Furball is impressive at times.” Then Hoggle waved his hand, as if swatting away the conversation. “But nevermind that. So what happened next?”

Sarah continued talking about the play while Jareth watched on silence. At the end of the evening, both Jareth and Hoggle left, and Sarah found herself marveling at just how magical the night had truly been. 

***

By the fourth performance, Sarah had wrangled all her nerves and no longer felt the chaotic mess that she did the first three performances. Now things were routine, and while excitement buzzed under her skin in a way that almost felt like magic, she was calmer now, and that led to a smoother performance. 

Casey had come the night before to see her, her first time seeing Sarah in a serious production, and had approached her backstage with a sense of awe. 

“Wow, I didn't know you could be that cool,” Casey remarked, trademark gum smacking between her lips. 

“Thanks, Casey,” Sarah said with a roll of her eyes. “Glad the youth finally think I'm cool.”

“Yeah,” Casey agreed, “But you did a really good job, Sarah. I wish I could do something like that.”

“You can,” Sarah encouraged gently, “You should audition for the next play. You never know, you may have a knack for it.”

Casey tilted her head in consideration. “Yeah. I might do that.” She then glanced over her shoulder, and then turned back to Sarah. “My mom is waiting, so I gotta go.”

Before Casey could move away, Sarah caught the young girl in a hug. “Thank you for coming,” she whispered, “And I'll see you after school on Monday.”

Tonight however, Sarah wasn't expecting anyone to greet her backstage. Her parents usually came to one or two performances, and this time they would be here toward the end of the run. She was excited for that, though it begged the question of what she would do about Jareth. 

The others knew the drill. When family other than Toby was in town, they had to remain hidden. She wondered if Jareth would be so accommodating.

Thinking of Jareth made her flush. She'd seen him a few times since their first kiss and while things were well, she had this strange feeling in her gut that made every interaction feel awkward on her part. She'd all but thrown herself at him that first night, and then he'd come back to return the favor. They'd kissed in the times since, but nothing like that first night, which still made Sarah tremble when she thought of it. 

She changed into street clothes, thoughts of the Goblin King heavy on her mind. Most of the audience and actors had already moved outside or left entirely, so all was quiet as she packed up her bag. 

A noise behind her pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned, surprised but overjoyed to see Jareth standing in the doorway. She opened her mouth to greet him, then paused as she noticed a shorter man standing beside him, almost sheepish. She'd never seen this man before, and she glanced at Jareth curiously for a moment, waiting for an introduction. Jareth ‘tsked’. 

“Don't tell me you don't recognize your own dearest friend.” 

Confused, Sarah looked at the other man. He was short, older in appearance. Wrinkles lined his face, coming to rest around a large nose and warm brown eyes. He smiled sheepishly at her, large hands wringing the hat in his hands. Understanding dawned on Sarah and she gasped. 

“Hoggle?!”

The man nodded, excitement brightening his eyes. Letting out a burst of laughter, Sarah lunged forward, falling onto her knees to wrap her arms around Hoggle. “You're here!” She whispered, feeling the warm tears of joy stinging her eyes and making her throat heavy. Thick hands returned her embrace. 

“I am,” he said, own voice watery with emotion. Sarah pulled back to look at her friend, so strange as a human but so familiar all the same. “It's one thing to read a play wit’ ya,” he said, wiping his eyes, “But to finally see ya! Sarah, you've really grown into a remarkable young lady. I'm so proud of ya.” 

Sarah smiled, a laugh escaping between her tears, and she reached out to hug him again. Finally she let go and stood, turning to face Jareth who had picked up her bag and was waiting patiently, his own mismatched eyes warmed by the scene before him. “You did this,” Sarah said, the accusation voiced in marvel. 

Jareth nodded. “I did.”

In an instant, Jareth found himself with an armful of Sarah. “This means the world to me,” she whispered, “Thank you.” 

“It was no trouble,” Jareth assured her. Pulling away, he shouldered the bag and offered Sarah his arm. “Now, how about we take a stroll and get some coffee?” 

Sarah beamed at the suggestion and looked to Hoggle who was failing to hide his own excitement. Taking his human hand in hers, the three of them left the theatre to enjoy the crisp night air. 

Later, they escorted Sarah back to her apartment, and once inside Hoggle’s glamour fell away. He shivered, shaking off the residual magic and looked at Sarah. “That was amazin’!” He exclaimed. “I see your world aplenty, but to actually be in it-” he sighed, content. 

“It was wonderful,” Sarah agreed, smiling as she hadn't been able to stop doing all night. “But there's still so much I want to show you.” 

“And you will, in time,” Jareth assured her, “But for now, it is late.” As if by command, the small cuckoo clock in Sarah’s kitchen chirped eleven. 

“Yeah,” Sarah agreed, stifling a yawn, “I am a little tired.” She gave Hoggle a hug and bid him good night, then turned to Jareth and smiled shyly, unsure of whether to kiss him in front of her friend. Jareth seemed to sense her uncertainty and stepped forward, pressing a light brush of his lips against her own before stepping away and motioning for Hoggle to stand next to him. 

“Good night, precious,” he said, and then the two were gone. 

When they reappeared, it was in front of Hoggle’s small abode. He shook off the strange feeling then turned to face Jareth. “You didn't have-ta do what you did today,” he said, “But I ‘preciate it.”

“It was no trouble,” Jareth said idly, then sighed and added, “You and I do not always get along-”

Hoggle snorted at that. Jareth glared. 

“ _ But _ ,” he stressed, “We have one very important thing in common.”

Hoggle sobered. “Sarah.” 

“Sarah,” Jareth agreed. “She loves you. I hope to one day have that in common with you as well.” 

“I think you already do,” Hoggle admitted slowly, “Though she may not be ready to say as much.”

Jareth's expression seemed to soften at that. “Well, in time, perhaps. But regardless. I intend to remain in her life for as long as she'll have me. And I expect you intend the same.”

“Of course.” 

“Well, then,” Jareth said, throwing aside his pride and disdain for the goblin, and held out his hand. “Truce?” 

Hoggle stared at the gloved hand for a long moment, then with a sigh that was more dramatic than necessary, took Jareth’s hand. “Who am I to argue with the king?” 

“Usually in line right behind Sarah.”

Hoggle laughed at that then shook the king’s hand. “Truce, then.”

***

“I still can't believe you did that.” 

Jareth had surprised Sarah at work once more, returning the stack of books she'd given him. He'd expressed great regard for the author and so Sarah had found a couple more by Stephen King and presented them to Jareth wordlessly. “To keep, this time,” she'd told him. When he'd protested, she'd glared at him until he acquiesced and then he'd met Casey, who kept giving Sarah less-than-subtle thumbs up’s and winks when she thought he wasn't looking. 

“To which particular occurrence are you referring?” 

They were walking arm in arm in the park as they had that night several months ago when Jareth had suddenly reappeared and turned her work upside down once more. 

“You made Hoggle human.”

“It was a simple spell; hardly any effort.”

Sarah squeezed his arm and stopped walking, making Jareth stop as well. As usual he'd surrounded them with magic to ward off the chill. “That's not what I meant.”

Jareth shrugged. “He's been your friend for a long time. And he's the only one of your ragamuffin group who is sensible enough to pass as a human.”

“True,” Sarah said, “But still. Jareth, that… It meant everything to me. To have him there.”

“It meant a great deal to him too.”

They resumed their walk. “When do your parents arrive?” 

“Tomorrow night. I'll see them the next day before the play.”

“I hope your visit is pleasant,” Jareth said kindly. Sarah was quiet for a long while. Jareth sensed her melancholy, and led her to a park bench. They sat, and Jareth looked around to see if there were any potential eavesdroppers to their conversation. When he was satisfied that no one was close enough to hear, he turned to face her, bending his right knee to rest against the back of the bench. 

“What's wrong, Sarah?” 

She looked at him in a manner that tried to convey nothing was wrong, but not even Sarah Williams was that good an actress. When he asked again, gently taking her hand in his, Sarah crumbled. 

“I can't introduce you to them.”

Jareth blinked. “Is that all?” 

Sarah's expression shifted. “No that isn't  _ all,”  _ she said, “Jareth… I  _ can't  _ introduce you to my parents.”

He looked at her owlishly, confused at the significance she was trying to imply. “And that's fine,” he said, hoping that his not minding would help. 

It did not. 

“It's not fine!” Sarah said, “I  _ want  _ you to meet them. And that's scary enough on its own. I've never dated a guy that I was serious enough about that I wanted him to meet my parents. And that's what this is becoming. Serious. And… It… Can't.”

“Why do you feel you cannot introduce me?” Jareth asked, knowing full well but wanting to hear her voice it. 

“Because I can't introduce them to  _ you _ ,” she said, “I'll have to introduce them to… _ human  _ you.  And they'll want a last name and I can only come up with King. And they'll want to know what you do and where you live and where you're from and all this stuff that we can't tell them because you're  _ you!  _ And my parents won't believe any of that. They'll think I'm crazy or you're crazy or something. I don't want to lie to them! But I'll have to! Especially if this-” she gestured between them, “Continues. You're not going to be content with this forever. You're going to want more. Marriage. You've made that clear. And I'm not saying I don't want that someday either it's just… I can't leave here. This place is my home. The Labyrinth is too, but not the way here is. And I can't ask you to give up everything and live Above with me because that really wouldn't be fair.” 

Sarah looked down, squeezing her eyes shut, and continued speaking, no longer in control but ruled entirely by the fear and uncertainty that had been simmering beneath the surface for months, “And what's more? I'm going to die one day and you won't. And I don't know if I can handle the thought of in a hundred years there being another me-” 

Sarah felt the familiar twinge of magic, distracting her from her tirade, and she opened her eyes, surprised to find them sitting in an unfamiliar room. She knew she was in the Labyrinth, in the castle, but she'd never seen this room before. Seated beside her on the sofa was Jareth, who looked stricken. 

“How long have you felt this way?” His eyes held so much sorrow. 

Sarah sighed, “The moment I turned around and saw you standing in front of me.”

Jareth nodded. “Why did you not say anything sooner?” 

Sarah looked away, curling herself into a small bundle. “Because I didn't know how. Nor did I intend on my feelings being what they are. Because I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. Because the flirting and dates were really nice. I thought I could keep you at arm's length but everytime I tell myself I feel one way, you show up and I find myself falling more and more.”

“I apologize for causing you such strife.”

“No!” Sarah said, reaching out to grab Jareth's hand. “No. My feelings are  _ my  _ responsibility. You have nothing to apologize for. I…” She sighed. “I'm just… Afraid.”

“Of loving me.”

Shaking her head, Sarah answered, “No. Not of loving you; not anymore. I think I already do.” She glanced up and gave him a soft smile, relieved at her ability to admit such a thing. But the confession came with a bitter afterthought, “I'm afraid of what loving you means.”

“Choosing one world or the other.” 

Again, Sarah nodded. “No matter what, I lose something. Because I don't expect you to be content with this forever. A lifetime of weekends isn't really a  _ relationship.” _

“No, I suppose it isn't,” Jareth agreed. 

“And I imagine if we married, I'd be a queen.” 

“Aye.”

“I don't know if I  _ want  _ that.”

Jareth sighed, weary eyes downcast. “My subjects adore you,” he said thoughtfully, “They would welcome you with open arms. Though I suppose that isn't your concern.”

“No.” She sniffed, realizing that she was crying, and looked up at Jareth. “I'm so sorry.”

He said nothing in response, electing instead to pull Sarah tohim, holding her tight in his embrace. “We both have a lot to think about,” he admitted, “If I am to have you, I must decide if I could live with only a part of you.”

“I can't ask you to do that.” 

“Love is sacrifice, Sarah. And compromise. We must merely figure out- on our own- to what extent we are willing to go for the other.”

“What if I decide I can't?” 

Jareth pulled her tighter. “We will cross that bridge when we come to it.” He lifted a finger to her chin, tilting it back so that he could better look at her. “For now, let us simply cherish the moments we have.” 

Without waiting for a reply, he shifted and pressed his lips to hers. Sarah sighed, desperate to be close to him, desperate to forget that she'd finally confessed her fears to him. They were approaching a crossroads and it would not be easy to choose which path to take. They were redefining who they were to each other, and when at last they were stripped bare and all their desires and hopes and fears were laid between them, they would have to decide whether to walk together or walk away. 

For the moment, Sarah was content to stay where she was. Shifting, she turned so that she could once more straddle him, settling over him as she clutched her fingers in his hair, needing as little space between them as possible.

Tears fell as she kissed him, ashamed of her fear and wishing an easy answer would reveal itself to her. There was no such revelation, only heat and desire for the man beneath her, and she pressed deeper, devouring his own kiss.

At length Jareth broke away to press a first trail of kisses down her neck and she groaned in delight. “I'm so selfish,” she whispered, even as the pleasure clouded her senses, “I can't commit myself fully but I can't find it in me to let you go.”

Jareth's sharp teeth scratched lightly against her throat on reply. “I let you go once before- with good reason. I'm not letting you go so easily this time.”

“I don't want you to,” she whispered desperately, catching his lips with hers, “I can't help myself; I love you!” 

“And I you,” he growled, snaking his arms around her, clutching her to him tightly.

She ground against him, feeling the evidence of his own lust pressing hot and hard against her. It dawned on her then through the heady haze the magnitude of what was happening.

Some part of Sarah had always wanted this. She'd longed for this type of intimacy, though she'd been perfectly content to wait until she met someone with whom she  _ desperately  _ wanted. It hadn't been an issue of purity, or fear of the potential consequences of such an act, but it had been that she just hadn't  _ wanted  _ enough. She'd liked plenty of boys in her time, but they'd never made her burn and yearn the way Jareth did. 

And so now, sitting on Jareth's lap, she realized with jolt that shot straight to her core that not only did she  _ want,  _ but she wanted it right then and there, and she _ wanted  _ it with Jareth. 

Damn the consequences and damn their uncertain future. Sarah  _ wanted.  _

The realization shook her, but she pressed it down until it settled, a firm and unrelenting desire. Deciding it was best to just be blunt, she kissed her way up to his ear and whispered hotly, "I want you." 

He froze against her, his hands tightening against her. After a moment, Jareth groaned. "You mustn't say such things if you don't fully intend to follow through," he warned her, "Because if we do not stop now I won't stop until I have you naked in my bed, hoarse from pleasure.” 

It was her way out. One word and this would all be over, Jareth would respect her wish and stop, And they would both be frustrated. But Sarah wanted this, knew that no matter what happened, she could have this- once or always- and so, as determined as she'd been when she took her first steps toward the Labyrinth, and just as she'd refused to stop back then, so did she refuse to stop now. 

Letting her forehead come to rest against his, Sarah smiled darkly. “What are you waiting for, then?” 

His lips were on hers in an instant, her body pressed hard against his. She felt lightheaded for a moment, and pushed him away long enough to glance around, eyes widening when she found she was no longer on the sofa in some sparse, unknown room, but on her back in a lavishly ornate bed chamber. 

"Where-" 

"My chamber, as promised." 

"Huh," Sarah said, turning her head to look at the other side of the room, momentarily distracted from the king on top of her. "I never imagined it would look like this." 

Hands gripped her wrists lightly and lifted them to rest above her head. His head lowered, but Sarah turned her head once more to keep looking around. 

"Sarah," Jareth growled, "I didn't bring you here so you could admire my private abode." 

"But-”

"Sarah," Jareth said leaning closer to her, looking predatorily at her. "I don't want to hear another word out of that deliciously frustrating mouth of yours unless you’re screaming my name. Do you understand me?" 

Her chest was heaving, she was aroused beyond rational thought, and her want was quickly dissolving into a  _ need.  _ “ _ Yes.”  _

He claimed her lips in an instant, sliding his hands under her waist to press her to him. Sarah sighed against his lips, wiggling beneath him in a desperate attempt for more. He pressed his knee in between her legs, satisfied when she parted them and let him press his thigh against her center, giving her the friction she was near-frantically seeking. Unable to help herself, Sarah elicited a moan of approval, and wrapped one leg around him holding him tighter to her. 

Jareth moaned his approval and thrust against her, causing Sarah to cry out. He laughed darkly. "Thats better,," he said, sliding a hand up to squeeze her breast. Her breath hitched, too far gone to think of some sarcastic remark, and instead squeezed her legs tighter around his, silently begging for more. 

Impatient, her hand slid down and gripped him, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to fall open. After a moment Jareth's eyes narrowed, and a moment later Sarah felt a slight chill. She glanced down to find her clothes were missing, as were Jareth's. She felt hands on her, one rolling a nipple between gloveless fingers while the other stroked her core. 

"No gloves," she gasped suddenly, shivers of delight washing over her. 

"Not for this," he murmured against her ear. "I want nothing between us." 

He continued to tease her, taking pleasure in the way she squeaked and moaned at his ministrations. After a time, his mouth replaced his hands, and Sarah felt herself soaring to new heights of pleasure. She gripped his hair, holding the strands tight as she writhed before finally tugging and pulling his head away from her hot, wet center. 

"Please," she sighed, "Jareth." 

 

He moved up her body, kissing her hard and needy. Sarah cooed from his constant ministrations, before pulling him up to her level and kissing him once more, tasting him and reveling in the feel of him.

 

He pressed into her slow, groaning and cursing as she enveloped him, surrounded him with her warmth. Her own breath hitched as he moved above her, and her hands gripped his strong arms, head tossed back carelessly as she moaned and cried. “Jareth!” 

 

His own reply of her name was shaken by labored breathing as he moved, each thrust a declaration of his devotion to her. She held him, found his hands with her own and entwined their fingers together, his soft hands squeezing her own right as they began to move recklessly, nearing their peaks. 

 

When at last they found that place of bliss, Sarah cried out, yanking her hands from Jareth’s to wrap around his back, holding him to her in a desperate attempt to never be parted from him again. Jareth held her just as tightly, sorrow and longing and relief and love spilling from him as he stilled above her. 

 

He breathed her name as he came down and she trembled against him, still dazed from how contented she felt in that moment. Jareth pulled out of her, then rolled onto his back, reaching for her and tugging her against him. She went willingly. 

 

“Your soul is too beautiful to live without,” he whispered with a kiss to her temple. “However long you grant me, I will happily be your slave.”

 

“I don't want a slave,” Sarah whispered, guiding his face to look at her, searching his eyes. She kissed him softly, sadly. “I just want you.”

 

“You have me, Sarah,” he assured her, “For whatever time you allow. You have me.”

 

***

When Sarah awoke, she was in her own bed. She groaned and shifted, feeling the tell-tale ache between her legs that brought back all the memories of the night before. Sarah groaned again and shoved her face into her pillow. 

 

What had she been thinking? 

 

She didn't regret the sex; for too long she'd wanted that with him, and it had lived up to her every expectation. But the circumstances that had brought them to that moment- that moment of pure need and desperation, acted upon because they both knew their time, however short or long it was, was running out. 

 

She'd never meant to say all the things she'd confessed last night. 

 

Saying she loved him felt like a weight lifted, because it had been true for so long. Giving in to that truth had been as freeing as it had been terrifying, but she was glad that one truth was finally out between them. 

 

He'd returned her words. He loved her too. 

 

But everything else: the fear and uncertainty and the concept of forever not actually being that long for them… Not to mention how they would adapt to a life together even as they were apart… Sarah felt no more certain about what she wanted now than she did the night before. 

 

She only knew she wanted Jareth in her life. But how could a king and a commoner of two worlds possibly share a life? 

 

The answer was simple: Sarah forsake this world and return to the Labyrinth. It was the ultimate conclusion to the perfect fairy tale. It made sense and  _ was  _ appealing, but Sarah kept reminding herself of one simple truth: 

 

She was happy  _ here _ . 

 

She'd had this conversation with herself numerous times since Jareth’s return and nothing had changed despite how close she'd gotten to the king. Her world had been Above for twenty-five years and she didn't know how she could give it up. 

 

Perhaps there was a compromise somewhere, but Sarah felt deep in her heart that such a compromise would only be a temporary fix. 

 

Sighing, she rolled onto her back, then glanced at her clock. The time read 8:02. 

 

“Shit,” she murmured. “I'm going to be late.”

 

Sarah's morning routine was slow but sure. She rushed through her shower and pulled her wet hair up into a top bun rather than spend the time blow drying it. 

 

She resumed her leisurely pace over breakfast, enjoying toast and an egg with her coffee. She basked in the silence of the apartment, mind drifting back to the night before, and she found herself flushing at the memory of Jareth so raw and vulnerable before her. 

 

_ Man he looks good naked.  _

 

She pushed that thought aside, dumped her dishes in the sink and returned to her room to dress and put on a light amount of makeup before heading out the door. 

 

Her parents called to let her know they were on their way, but otherwise the day was dull and quiet. Jenny, a college freshman and literature major, helped Sarah open the store, then at 11 left to attend classes, leaving Sarah alone until Casey arrived after school. 

 

She would be graduating soon, Sarah thought. And the girl, for all that she acted like she didn't care, had a bright future ahead of her. She would be attending college in the fall and had already asked Sarah a myriad of questions. It was nice, being the adult the kids felt they could come to, and so Sarah had summoned all her worldly wisdom to try and guide her young protégés in the right direction. 

 

Sarah wished someone could do the same for her. 

 

“Well that's not the face of the happy girl I remember.”

 

Sarah looked up, eyes widening as she took in the sight of the elderly woman before her. 

 

“Betty!” 

 

Sarah ran from behind the counter to embrace the old woman who laughed heartily and held Sarah tight to her. 

 

“Oh my dear girl you are a sight for sore eyes!” 

 

Sarah released the woman and stepped back. “I thought you were in Norway?”

 

“Oh I was,” Betty said, “But I'm here now.” 

 

She grabbed her bag once more and motioned for Sarah to follow her. “An early lunch won't hurt,” Betty claimed and waited as Sarah locked up.

 

They walked together to a small cafe a few blocks away and after they ordered, they settled comfortably into idle conversation. 

 

“I picked up the paper when I got in,” Betty remarked, “Saw an article about  _ Streetcar _ . Always saw you more as Blanche than Stella. But proud of you nonetheless.”

 

“I'm enjoying being Stella,” Sarah smiled, “And Julie is fantastic as Blanche. She really gets the character, which… I'm not sure what that says about her!” 

 

The two shared a laugh, then Betty leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. “You don't look content,” she remarked plainly. Sarah blinked. 

 

“No, I am,” she said, “Just tired. It's been a busy few weeks.”

 

“Oh I'm sure,” Betty said with a nod, “Work, acting, love.”

 

At that last one, Sarah started. “Wha-” 

 

“Oh don't play coy with me,” Betty said all-knowingly, “I was a young girl once, and I know that look. You are in love and it's tearing you apart.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say that-”

 

“It's long distance, isn't it.” 

 

It wasn't a question. Sarah ceased protesting and sighed. “Yes.”

 

“And it's serious.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you think you're going to have to give everything up in order to be with him?” 

 

Before Sarah marveled at how Betty always seemed to  _ know _ . Now she was unnerved. “Something like that.” 

 

Nodding, Betty pulled off her glasses, thin delicate frames that were perfectly suitable for a thin and delicate woman. She tucked them into her hair, a perfectly curled coif that shimmered silver in the light. For all her wrinkles, her eyes held the spark of youth. 

 

“For thirty years, I ran Bonie Dune,” she began, “Alfred always wanted to travel, and we did, but I always had this rattle in my bones calling me home. Once he passed, I knew I needed to stop holding on so tightly and let myself be swept away. But I was too afraid to leave. Until you came along. I knew you were special, and that my Bonie Dune would be in good hands. And so once I knew you were ready, I let myself be swept away. The wind carried me all over, and I've been content. But my bones are rattling again and I think it's time I come home.”

 

“It'll be wonderful to have you around,” Sarah said excitedly. “You'll have time to tell us of all your travels.” 

 

“I'll tell you when you visit, dear,” Betty said with a knowing look. “Boston will always be here. And I'll be here a while longer yet. Don't hold on to this place so tightly that you miss out on the adventure of a lifetime.”

 

“What if my adventure is here?”

 

“Only you know that.”

 

“But you're supposed to know everything, Betty.”

 

“Oh I do,” she replied as she thanked the waiter who delivered their food, “But it's more fun to watch others learn for themselves.”

 

“I can't argue with that,” Sarah laughed, and as the conversation turned back to Betty’s travels, Sarah felt a rattling in her bones. 

 

*** 

“Dad! Karen! Toby!”

 

The next day, the family of four embraced tightly, then parted so Sarah could hug them each in turn. “How was your trip?” 

 

“It was fine,” Robert said with a grin at the sight of his daughter. “We're glad to see you.”

 

“And I'm glad to see you guys,” Sarah said as she hugged Karen warmly. The woman smiled and brushed back some of Sarah's hair. 

 

“You're looking well, dear.”

 

“Thank you,” Sarah smiled. Things with Karen had been rough, but they'd come around in time and while Sarah missed her biological mother greatly, Karen had found her way into Sarah’s heart. “You look lovely as always.”

 

Karen waved her off, and Sarh looked over to her brother who was now nearing eleven. “Geez kid, what happened since I last saw you?”

 

“I got taller “ Toby deadpanned. Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled her brother into a hug; the boy wasted no time in returning the gesture. “I missed you, sis.”

 

“Missed you too, kiddo,” Sarah said, squeezing him tightly. “Well, come on, let's get lunch!”

 

They had an early lunch, then Sarah went to the theatre to prepare for her performance. After the play her family met her backstage to congratulate her. 

 

“You were lovely,” Karen said, a large smile spreading across her face. “You’ve certainly done well.”

 

“I had a  _ lot _ of practice as a teenager,” Sarah said, a self-deprecating callback to her less than friendly past. Karen laughed.

 

“Yes, well, you had to start  _ somewhere _ , I suppose.”

 

They talked a while longer then her parents mentioned meeting one of her father’s old friends for dinner. When Toby groaned, Sarah jumped on the opportunity to spend time with him, and once plans were made, Sarah changed and she and Toby headed to her apartment. 

 

Toby instantly summoned Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymous, and the four of them caught up happily while Sarah called in a couple of pizzas. Once they were settled, Ludo and Didymous resuming their Scrabble battle, the siblings settled together on the couch. 

 

“So. How's school?”

 

“I don't want to talk about school,” Toby said dryly. “And anyway, it's boring. I'm making the highest marks, and it's too easy. Dad is looking into a private school that's supposed I be harder.”

 

“Well  _ that's  _ impressive.” 

 

“Yeah,” Toby agreed, “Mom’s already talking about high school and college too.”

 

“You're eleven. Almost.”

 

Toby shrugged. “She thinks I should start now. Get ahead of other kids.”

 

“I mean, she's probably not  _ wrong _ .” 

 

Another shrug.”I still don't want to talk about school,” Toby said. “I have to go there every day. I want to talk about something fun.” 

 

“Oh, like what?” 

 

“Like how you're a loser.” 

 

Toby was smacked with a pillow. “This loser won't let you have any pizza!” 

 

“Ludo like pizza,” Ludo said from where he sat, Scrabble pieces between his large fingers. 

 

Toby laughed. “Ludo will let me have pizza.” 

 

“Ludo isn't paying for the pizza,” Sarah teased, then looked up as the doorbell rang. “Speaking of,” she said, motioning to the others to briefly hide. They did, and Sarah answered the door and paid for her order. When she returned, the group gathered around and ate, talking happily with one another. 

 

Later, Toby challenged Ludo to a game of Scrabble and lost horribly, then they all curled up to watch a movie. Halfway through, all were asleep, the Williams siblings curled together on the couch. 

 

The movie ended and the screen turned a bright shade of blue. The light illuminated the room, unnoticed. Jareth appeared, walking around the empty pizza boxes and denizens of his homeland and picked up the remote to turn off the television. He knew how to use only a few of the buttons on the device, and once it was dark, he stood, eyes trailing over the group, a small, sad smile on his face. 

 

Turning, he was on the brink of disappearing when he heard someone speak. 

 

“You're him.” 

 

Jareth turned, unsurprised to see Toby untangling himself from his sister. He stood, wiping his eyes. His hair was a mess from where he'd been sleeping, but he had a look about ho that said he was ready for anything that might come his way. 

 

“I am.” 

 

Toby crossed his arms. “Did someone make a wish?” 

 

Jareth shook his head. “No.” 

 

“Then why are you here, Mr. Goblin King?” 

 

Jareth smirked at that. He lifted a gloved finger to his lips. “Shh. You'll wake the others.” 

 

Toby glanced around, and sighed. “Fine.” 

 

He stepped around them, then walked toward the kitchen. Jareth followed. Not bothering to turn on a light, Toby turned to face Jareth. 

 

“You're not going to steal my sister are you?” 

 

A laugh escaped the king. “Good gracious, no.” 

 

“Then if you're not here to do anything bad, why are you here?” 

 

“I merely wanted to check up on your sister.” 

 

Toby blinked. “Do you do that a lot?”

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

“She doesn't know.” It was an accusation. 

 

Jareth let his hands rest on his hips. “She doesn't know I'm here tonight,” he said, “But normally I am a welcome guest.” He paused, frowning. “Usually.” 

 

“She lets you come here?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I didn't know that.” Toby looked downtrodden, dismayed that his sister hasn't shared that information with him. 

 

“It's a recent development,” Jareth assured him. 

 

Toby studied Jareth for a long moment. “You like her.” 

 

“She is a smart, lovely girl.”

 

“Yeah but you  _ like _ her,” Toby repeated, “Like, you  _ like-like _ her.”

 

It was a strange way to phrase it, but Jareth understood the meaning. “I am fond of her, yes.” 

 

“She hated you,” Toby said, then stopped to think. “But… She hasn't said anything mean about you in a  _ long  _ time.” He looked up at Jareth, eyes wide, “Does she like you too?” 

 

Jareth did his best to hide his grin. “I'm certainly hoping she does.” 

 

“Are you nice to her?” 

 

“I try to be.”  

 

“Is she nice to you?” 

 

“Most of the time.” 

 

Toby shrugged. “Okay.” 

 

Jareth raised a brow. “That's it? No interrogation? No demands that I treat her well lest you make my life miserable?” 

 

“I'm human and ten-and-a-half. What am I gonna do?” 

 

“True.” 

 

Toby stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I want my sister to be happy. She was sad for a while. She was happy today.”

 

“I think that has more to do with  _ you _ , rather than me.” 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Then I have your approval, to pursue your sister?” 

 

“I dunno. You're an adult,” he paused, “I think? You don't need my permission.” 

 

“I'd like it all the same.” 

 

“Well, it's cool, I guess,” Toby said easily, “Just don't do any gross kissing stuff in front of me. Mom and Dad do it all the time and I hate it!” 

 

“You have my word. No gross kissing stuff.” 

 

“Good,” Toby yawned. 

 

“I'll let you get back to sleep,” Jareth said. “Tell Sarah I'll see her soon.” 

 

“Good night, Mr. King.” 

 

“You may call me Jareth.” 

 

“Good night, Jareth.” 

 

The king vanished then, and Toby made his way back to the couch. He curled back up against Sarah, looking at her sleeping face for a moment. Could she really love the Goblin King? Toby thought back to his lifetime of growing up alongside goblins and thought that perhaps stranger things had happened. 

 

The next morning Sarah woke, and in her attempt to get untangled from Toby, he roused as well. “Sorry,” she whispered, “Do you want pancakes?” 

 

“And eggs?” 

 

Sarah smiled. “Sure.” 

 

She got up and Toby followed her into the kitchen. He helped her gather ingredients in silence, then hopped onto the counter to lazily stir the eggs in one pan while Sarah cooked pancakes. 

 

“Sleep well?” She asked lightly. Toby shook his head. 

 

“Sorta. The Goblin King woke me up.” 

 

Sarah dropped the spatula. “What?” 

 

Toby poked at the eggs, scrambling them. “He turned the TV off. He was just checking in. But I woke up. We talked.” 

 

Sarah rinsed the spatula off and cleaned the floor. She remained quiet while she did so, then stood. “About?” 

 

“How lame you are.” 

 

She popped him in the head with the spatula, then flipped the pancake in the skillet. “You're lame,” she said back, smiling, then asked again, “What did you talk about?” 

 

“He said he liked you,” Toby replied, “Like,  _ like-likes _ you.” He wiggled his brows. “Then he said he hoped you liked him too and said to tell you hi.” 

 

Sarah turned to stare at her brother. “That's it?” 

 

Toby nodded, blond hair bouncing as he did. “He asked for permission to be your boyfriend, I think, and I said it was okay.” 

 

“He asked… For  _ your  _ permission?” 

 

“Yeah,” Toby said, taking the spatula from his sister and sliding the pancake onto a nearby plate. “He wanted to make sure it was okay to be your boyfriend.” 

 

“And you said?” 

 

“Okay.”

 

Sarah waited for further elaboration and when she got none she pressed, “Is that it? ‘Okay.’?” 

 

Toby shrugged. “You don't hate him anymore. So yeah. It's okay.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Toby tilted his head. “Why. Do you not think it’s okay?” 

 

Tentatively, Sarah replied, “Well I mean. It  _ is  _ okay.”

 

“Then it's okay,” Toby said, “You're really slow at making pancakes.” 

 

“Well I'm having a bit of a crisis over here.” 

 

“You're so dramatic,” Toby laughed. “It's not a big deal.” 

 

“It's a bigger deal than you think.” 

 

Toby rolled his eyes. “Adults always think things are a bigger deal than they are. You like him. He likes you, for some reason.” The spatula was snatched from his hands and he was smacked with it again. He laughed. “That's it.”

 

“It's not.” 

 

“So what's the problem?” 

 

Sarah sighed and poured more batter.  _ Might as well get it out now, she thought.  _ “It's just… What would you say if I told you I would have to leave the Aboveground to be with him?” 

 

“Why would you have to do that?” 

 

“Well if we get married-”

 

“Yeah but you don't have to  _ leave,”  _ Toby said. Hoggle and Ludo and Didymous come and go whenever they want. You could do the same.” 

 

This was true, Sarah thought. 

 

“Well, if I marry him, I'll become queen so I'll have to probably stay there more.”

 

“Oh wow, you'd be queen?! That's cool!” 

 

Sarah sighed. “I don't  _ want  _ to be queen, Toby.”

 

He blinked. “Oh. Why?” 

 

There wasn't a solid answer to that one. Sarah told him as much. Toby took the answer as  lightly as he had everything else. Nothing seemed to phase the boy. “Okay. Then don't be queen. It's not like you  _ have _ to do anything you don't want to do.”

 

“I feel like in this case I do.”

 

“Yeah, but you just tell him no. And he’ll probably do whatever you want anyway; I know what happened when I was a baby. He was totally crazy about you. It's gross, but it's true. Besides, maybe he doesn't care if you're a queen.”

 

“Why do you say that?” 

 

“Well,” Toby said logically, “If he wanted a queen wouldn't he just marry some magical lady from his world? He's been a king by himself for like  _ ever _ so why would he  _ need _ a queen when he hasn't needed one before now?” 

 

And just like that, it made sense. Sarah stared at Toby through new eyes, amazed at the point he'd just made. Between him, Betty, and even Hoggle, Sarah suddenly felt less burdened by her feelings. 

 

Pulling Toby to her, Sarah hugged him tightly. “How did you get to be so smart?” 

 

“I dunno,” Toby said, “But you're crushing me. And I'm still waiting on pancakes.” 

 

Laughing, Sarah let Toby go and prepared another pancake. When the stack was finished and the eggs ready she sent Toby to wake the others and together they had a wonderful breakfast, despite having to watch Ludo eat his eggs and pancakes doused in ketchup. 

 

After breakfast, Hoggle helped clean up, then after Sarah changed for the day, he, Ludo, and Didymous headed back to the Labyrinth. Toby frowned as they left. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“I want to go to the Labyrinth.” He looked at Sarah. “Can we?” 

 

She'd wanted to keep her family separate from Jareth, but he'd blown that already. She was slightly annoyed, but the thought that he'd come to check on them  _ was _ endearing, so she decided not to be mad and instead let her two worlds blend a little further. 

 

“Let me call Dad.” 

 

“And tell him what? We're going to a magical land be back in a bit?” 

 

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her brother while she dialed her father's hotel room. When he answered she said she was going to take Toby out for a brother-sister adventure and they would meet him and Karen for a late lunch. Her father agreed and she hung up. 

 

“Okay,” she said and took a breath. “Jareth!” 

 

A few seconds passed, then Jareth appeared before them in all his kingly glory. “Good morning, Sarah,” he greeted her, then nodded to Toby. “And to you as well. What do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

“I want to visit the Labyrinth,” Toby said, “I don't remember it.” 

 

Jareth laughed, “I dare say you wouldn't, young as you were. As it is, you hardly saw much of it anyway.” 

 

“All the more reason to see it now!” 

 

Jareth glanced to Sarah. “Is this acceptable?” 

 

She nodded. “Assuming you're not busy.”

 

“I'm never too busy for you,” he said affectionately. “Are you ready?”  

 

The siblings nodded. 

 

“Then off we go.” 

 

***

 

Tony ran through the Labyrinth, laughing as he stumbled into unexpected walls and tripped over vines and branches. His enthusiasm and speed were undeterred, and he whooped loudly as he raced by confused denizens. 

 

They all remembered Toby, but it seemed strange to see the boy older, independent, and having a blast in their home. Several feet back, Jareth and Sarah walked leisurely, the latter laughing as Toby ran back to ask her another question about her first journey. 

 

“I want to see the Bog!” He declared eventually. “It can't be as bad as you said.” 

 

Sarah have her brother a pointed look. “It's  _ bad.”  _

 

“Yeah but you're a girl. And girls are weird about smelly things.” 

 

Stopping, Sarah glanced at Jareth, her arms crossed over her chest. “Fine. Take us to the Bog.” 

 

Even Jareth paled. “Oh, precious. Must we?”

 

“Toby doesn't believe me,” she shrugged, “I want him to experience it himself.” 

 

Jareth rolled his eyes at her determination to prove her brother wrong but agreed. Toby shouted in excitement as they were whisked away. His joyful smile instantly morphed into one of disgust when they reappeared, and he smacked his hands over his mouth and nose, making a sound of absolute despair. 

 

“I can  _ taste  _ it!” He shouted through his hands, his eyes wide as he stared at the bubbling brown of the Bog. 

 

“Told you,” Sarah said, her own voice muffled from behind her hands. Jareth held a handkerchief over his own nose, looking displeased at the sight before them. 

 

“Are we satisfied?” 

 

The siblings nodded furiously. With a wave of his hand, they were in the gardens behind the castle, and Sarah and Toby gasped for breath in the fresh air. Toby sank to his knees and panted. 

 

“I'll never doubt you again,” he said, then looked up at Jareth, eyes shining, “It's  _ so cool _ !” 

 

Sarah laughed; Jareth shook his head. “If you say so.” 

 

They continued on, Toby asking to be whisked off to various parts of the Labyrinth that he knew intimately from Sarah’s tales, but had never seen himself. It was a day of ease and contentment, and Sarah relaxed as she watched her brother explore from her place beside Jareth. 

 

_ A girl could get used to this, _ she thought idly, and the image that thought created didn't alarm her. 

 

They continued their adventure until the afternoon when Sarah and Toby had to be back for lunch with their parents. They bid Jareth farewell and he returned them to the Aboveground where they quickly cleaned themselves up before heading out a local café.   
  
Lunch was a long and leisurely affair, and eventually the topic of Sarah's love life came up. Karen made no demands or assumptions, simply asked if Sarah had met anyone, her look one of motherly interest rather than desperately trying to pry into her secrets. 

  
Sarah acknowledged that there was a potential suitor, and Karen clapped her hands in delight. "Oh I'm so happy, my dear,” She exclaimed, "You deserve the same kind of happiness that your father and I have.” She looked at Robert and took his hand in here. “I swear sometimes it's as if we found each other by magic.”

  
Sarah blinked she stared at her stepmother with an understanding that she never before held for the woman in front of her, but Karen was smiling at Robert, and neither saw the look that passed over Sarah’s face. 

 

She knew exactly how her father and stepmother met. She had only been thirteen, and her father had been alone for over two years. She recalled, being the in hope-filled teenager that she was, trying to cheer at her father's broken spirit by making him a small birthday cake on his thirty-sixth birthday.   
  
Ever the believer in magic, she encouraged her father to make a wish on the three candles she’d been able to find in the scrap drawer of their kitchen. "Please Dad," she begged, "Make a wish. I promise it will be worth it!” 

  
He sighed with a fatherly indulgence and nodded. Holding out his hand he said, "Make a wish with me, my dear Sarah." 

 

Several years later on her 18th birthday, her father revealed to her the wish he made that night. He told her that he wished for someone to help ease his loneliness and be there for his daughter. Sarah had wished for her father to be happy. 

 

Three days later, he’d met Karen.   
  
Suddenly it did not seem so impossible an idea to someday introduce her parents to Jareth. If they believed they found each other by magic, then perhaps in time her family would be able to accept that magic was in fact real. And that it had brought them together, possibly by the very magic she had grown to love.    
  


Sarah felt a strange sense of calm wash over her, and her future didn’t seem so blindingly uncertain. 

  
They spent the rest of the day together, watching Sarah perform again that evening. The next day she had no performance, so her and her family enjoyed a nice day together before her parents and brother would depart for home later that evening. She did them a tearful but happy farewell, and thanked her parents for coming out to see her. "It's no trouble at all my dear,” said Karen as she hugged Sarah tightly, "We had an excellent time. And before you know it it will be Christmas and you'll be back with us."    
  
“Exactly,” said her father, "We can't wait to hear about more of your adventures come Christmas."   
  
While her parents packed the car, Sarah sat with Toby. They spoke of their time together and of their plans for the future. 

 

Toby smirked. "As long as you buy me something cool, that's all that matters.” Sarah laughed and shoved her brother lightly.   
  
“I'll give you a jar of the Bog!” She said, "That way you can take the smell with you wherever you go."   
  
"Eww,” Toby said, holding his nose and making a gagging sound. "Anything but that!” 

 

Laughing, Sarah pulled Toby into a hug. “Don't worry. I've never let you down when it comes to presents before.”

 

“True.” Toby paused, then looked at her, suddenly serious. “I want you to be happy. That's all that matters.” 

 

“I  _ am _ happy.” 

 

“Then don't let him go.”

 

Blushing, Sarah fumbled for something to say, but instead settled on hugging her brother instead. “Looks like you're stuck with me then.” 

 

“Aww,” Toby said as he hugged her back, “That was lame.”

 

He jerked when she smacked him in the back of the head, then pressed a big kiss to his cheek. “Call me when you get home,” she said as she led her brother to the car. 

 

“Will do,” Toby said as he crawled into the back seat, pulling out his Walkman and settling the headphones over his ears. “Bye, Sis!” 

 

“Bye!” 

 

Sarah watched them until the car vanished over the horizon, and returned to her apartment. She drew a bath and soaked for an hour, contemplating a great many things before heading to bed. She could feel herself coming to terms with a decision, slowly but surely, and the future was slowly starting to look a little more clear. 

 

***

 

It was with teary eyes that Sarah stepped onto stage for her last curtain call. Jareth and Hoggle were in the front row, pride beaming from them both as Sarah took her final bow. The cast party was after, and Sarah changed quickly before meeting with Jareth and Hoggle outside. 

 

“I'll only be an hour, then we can really celebrate,” she said with a grin, looking down at the human form of Hoggle. He didn't look much different; he was still short and covered in wrinkles, but the large nose and otherworldly features were shrunken to make him appear less like a goblin and more like a tired, old man. He wore a pair of khaki dress pants and a white button down shirt, similar to his usual attire but distinctly more human is fabric and cut. He blended in perfectly, and it was that blending that made Sarah’s heart feel as light as air. 

 

“Don't rush yourself, Precious,” Jareth said softly, taking her hand and kissing it. “Enjoy your triumph.” He winked, and her mind fluttered back to the night shed first kissed him. So much had changed in the weeks since then, and yet it hardly felt as if any time had passed at all.

 

She half expected a clock to chime thirteen at any moment. 

 

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she gave them both hugs then left, leaving Hoggle and Jareth alone once more. After ensuring no one was looking, Jareth transported them back to Sarah’s apartment, where they would then travel to the Underground upon her return. The two men idled about the apartment in silence until finally Hoggle slumped onto the couch and sighed. 

 

“So how's things with the little lady?” 

 

Jareth, who was standing at her bookshelf perusing her collection, glanced over his shoulder. “They are going well.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

The silence returned, and Jareth opened a sci-Fi novel and began flipping through it. “Strange,” he murmured to himself. 

 

“It's actually interestin’,” Hoggle said, startling Jareth who'd been engaged in the world the story described. 

 

“Oh?” Jareth asked, flipping through. 

 

“Yeah. It's a TV show too. We watch it sometimes, if it's on when I'm here.” 

 

“I see,” Jareth said as he reshelved the book. “You've become quite content in this world.” 

 

“A world the size of this apartment,” Hoggle corrected. “Until recently. I care more about sharing Sarah’s interests, but it's nice seein’ things beyond what she thinks to show me.” 

 

“Yes. It's a vast world out there.”

 

“So I realize.” 

 

The silence returned and the two waited, Hoggle rocking on his heels while Jareth inspected more books. Finally the king huffed. “What is taking them so long?” 

 

A few moments later, Ludo and Sir Didymous appeared as if summoned, a few smaller goblins trailing behind them. Ludo was carrying a large box while Didymous belted out instructions to the little goblins who giggled and snarled alternatively, eyes wide with all the new things they saw before them. 

 

“It's about time,” Jareth drawled, moving forward to peer in the box. His brow rose and he gave Ludo a dry look. “Rocks?” 

 

“Sawah like rocks, King,” came the indignant reply. 

 

“I'm sure she does,” Jareth said, unable to deny the fondness for the loveable creature. “But why don't we add a little more color to go along with them.” 

 

“Sawah like colors too,” Ludo agreed. 

 

With a nod, Jareth formed a crystal, then let it fall to the floor. A myriad of decorations covered the floor and the little goblins wasted no time leaping into the pile, squawking in delight as the pulled out stringed lights, streamers, and balloons. 

 

“Get to work,” Jareth instructed, “And don't touch anything.” 

 

The little ones nodded obediently and began haphazardly stringing the lights all over the place. Jareth rolled his eyes and glanced to Hoggle who was fussing after them for being so careless. 

 

“Let them be,” Jareth said softly. Hoggle stopped. “She'll find it all the more charming if we let them just run amok.” 

 

“That she will,” Hoggle agreed after a moment of consideration. 

 

While they surveyed, Didymous took his magically enlarged Scrabble pieces to spell out CONGRATULATIONS SARAH, which Jareth magically kept stuck to the wall. Ludo placed rocks carefully on every surface available, smiling at his contribution, and eventually Hoggle took to blowing balloons. 

 

Jareth summoned some food, magical and mortal, and ensured that none of his denizens destroyed the apartment in the process of the surprise. 

 

It had been Hoggle’s idea to throw a party to celebrate the end of her show, and when he's mentioned it to Jareth- trying to keep their truce in tact- the King had decided to extend the festivities to the others. Several other goblins began arriving soon after and Jareth began instructing them on how and where to hide. 

 

Soon, He heard the sound of keys jingling and the knob being turned. He and Hoggle readied themselves, and Hoggle flipped off the light. 

 

The door opened and she saw the two figures standing there in the middle of her living room. “Why is it dark in here?” She asked, reaching over to flip the switch. With a deft wave of his hand, the light refused to work and Sarah glanced up at the shadows of her friends to glare. “What is going on?” 

 

A moment later, the door swung shut behind her and the apartment lit up in light, and from every corner and crevice popped goblins, all shouting their own variation of the predetermined “SURPRISE!” 

 

Sarah screamed, jumping back in shock, then instantly laughed, eyes beaming as she took in the sight before her. 

 

“Thank you!” She cried, grabbing the goblin that leapt into her arms. She laughed again, then moved to Jareth and Hoggle who stood in the center of the chaos. 

 

“This was your doing.” 

 

Jareth pointed to Hoggle. “I'm innocent,” he said with a smirk that suggested he  _ wasn't.  _

 

Letting the little goblin down, she hugged Hoggle, then stood and kissed Jareth softly. 

 

“You two are the best.” 

 

She then turned and was swept up in a hug from Ludo, and Didymous made certain to show her his contribution of Scrabble pieces. 

 

All of it delighted Sarah and she moved through the hoard of goblins with practiced ease, laughing and enjoying herself. The party continued well into the night- creatures came and went, supplying food and drink and stories and games. Sarah indulged in all of it, and even managed to pull Jareth into a few games. 

 

Eventually, goblins began to fall asleep, and Sarah could no longer hide her yawns either. When Jareth offered to send everyone home, she shook her head and put on a movie for all of them to watch. They piled around the TV, Sarah and Jareth on the couch, and before the opening credits were done, many of the goblins were out. 

 

Jareth reclined on the couch with Sarah in his arms, and she curled into him, breathing him in. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

 

“It was Hoggle’s idea,” he whispered, “He cares for you a great deal.” 

 

Sarah hummed in response, clearly dozing herself. She shifted against him and sighed, “Have dinner with me tomorrow.” 

 

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple. “Whatever you wish.” 

 

“I want to talk,” she sighed, “About us.” 

 

She was asleep then, but Jareth remained awake, her words filling him with an uncertainty he's not felt since she faced him in the Escher Room. 

 

*** 

Sarah awoke feeling refreshed. All around her were goblins still sleeping, their snores soft in the quiet morning. Jareth was gone, but a crystal lay in his place, and when Sarah picked it up, she saw within images of the night before, seemingly from Jareth’s own perspective. She smiled and took the crystal to her room for safe keeping, then began to prepare for her day. 

 

As she dressed, she contemplated the night before, and the many nights leading up to it. All her fears of what being with Jareth replayed, but for once she viewed them objectively, rather than from the middle of the madness. She had come to a decision a few days ago, and she reevaluated that decision, weighing all pros and cons and possible outcomes. 

 

No matter how it turned out, she knew her choice was the right one. The fear remained, but it was quiet, more an anticipation of what was to come. She didn't know how Jareth would react to her decision, but she couldn't base this choice on anything but what she wanted. 

 

Content with her choice, she woke Hoggle to give him instructions about getting the goblins back home, then left to grab a coffee and go to work. 

 

Betty was there already and Sarah smiled at the older woman, who seemed to give her an all-knowing look. “You look less burdened,” she remarked from her place in the office. Sarah nodded and took a seat in the chair Jareth had sat in so many months ago. It felt strange to be here now, after all this. 

 

She watched Betty for a long moment, and Betty watched her. Finally the old woman leaned forward. “I imagine I need to find a new manager.” 

 

Sarah smiled softly, looking down, knowing she had one last chance to change her mind. She took a breath and looked up. 

 

“No.” 

 

Betty sat back in her chair, pulling her glasses off. 

 

“I thought for sure you would take my words to heart.” 

 

“I did.” 

 

“And this is your choice?” 

 

Sarah leaned forward. “I'm happy here,” she said simply, “Bonie Dune is my home.”

 

Betty studied Sarah for a long while, and eventually understanding dawned. “You've a plan.” 

 

“Maybe,” Sarah grinned. 

 

“I know the look of mischief when I see it,” Betty said with her own grin. “And you are eaten up with it.” 

 

“I'm going to have an adventure,” Sarah said as she stood, “Don't worry. But I don't have to travel far to find it.” 

 

With that she left the office, hung up her bag and jacket, and began her daily tasks, her steps light and her thoughts surprisingly cheerful for once. 

 

She worked all morning on paperwork, then stocked some new releases. Her arms burned from the weight of the stack, and she dropped them on the table before arranging them in an appealing display to try to encourage sales. As she worked, her mind wandered to the night before, and the countless nights prior. 

 

Having Jareth back in her life was suddenly not so strange. It was normal. Welcome. Enjoyed. She loved him, and despite all her hesitance and fears had told him as much. She knew he returned her feelings, and that gave her hope that her talk with him tonight would go well. She would once again have to ask too much of him, but history told her that he would give all that she asked and more. It was his way. She smiled as she continued her work. It was strange to think that not that long ago she'd been so afraid of a relationship with him. But now she looked upon such a thing with excitement and expectation.   
  
Her talks with Hoggle, Betty, and even her brother had given her some much-needed enlightenment as to her situation. What had seemed undoable and unbearable before now seemed like the most exciting of adventures. One she could not wait to begin.   
  


She could sense Betty watching her as she worked, but paid the woman no mind. Eventually Casey came in, gum popping as she bid hello to Sarah and Betty. Betty teased the girl, and despite the slow day with only a handful of customers, it passed quickly and soon enough Sarah was rushing home to change for her dinner with Jareth.

 

She slipped on a blue dress with a cardigan and boots and fluffed her hair so the natural waves made her hair cascade past her shoulders. Not long after a knock sounded at her door and she laughed at the thought that Jareth was once more doing something so human. She recalled the first time he'd done it, and it had seemed almost  _ more  _ unerring. Now she was rushing to the door to let in her date, and the simplicity of it- knowing the extravagance of which he was capable- thrilled her. 

 

She opened the door, pleased to see him in his human form. His hair was short, stylish. His attire was similar to what he typically favored, black, tight fitting pants and a white button down. She smiled at him and gestured for him to enter. 

 

After gathering her bag and jacket, she returned to him and smiled up at him. He returned the smile and bent down to press a kiss to her lips. He apparently intended for the kiss to be brief as he pulled away only a moment later, but something stirred within Sarah, an excitement that wasn't quite the result of Jareth’s presence or his kiss, but of what those things  _ meant _ . 

 

Dropping her bag and jacket, she flung her arms around him, surprising him with her fervor. Her lips crashed against his, and it took him only a moment to sweep her into his arms, holding her tight against him. 

 

A sigh escaped her as they continued, until eventually Sarah felt that warm tinge of excitement shift into something more immediately urgent. She pulled back from Jareth, lips swollen and chest panting as if she were a damsel in a dime-store romance, and stared at Jareth for a long moment before grabbing his hands and pulling him with her. 

 

“Dinner can wait.” 

 

Jareth’s lips curled upward in a devilish smirk and he tugged Sarah back to him. He wasted no time with words, instead kissing her again, pressing her against the wall as he settled close to her, hands roaming over her as his mouth devoured her own. 

 

Far too soon, she broke away and pushed him toward her bedroom. He went willingly and sat upon the edge, taking Sarah’s waist in his hands and pulling her down to sit atop him. She loomed over him from her place in his lap, and stared into his mismatched eyes for a long moment before pressing a kiss to his temple, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. 

 

Sighs melted into moans and before long they were both divested of their clothing, Sarah still hovering over her king who looked upon her with a mixture of awe and lust. 

 

“I want you,” he whispered as his hands trailed lightly over her, each loving caress a declaration of his devotion. Sarah bent over, her center pressing against him and making him groan is tormented pleasure. 

 

“You shouldn't say such things if you don't intend to follow through.” 

 

His echoed words forced a laugh from him and his hands returned to her hips, gripping tightly. “Oh I more than intend to follow through.” 

 

With that he shifted, and was within her. 

 

He sighed in pleasure while Sarah cried out, her hands helping her balance against his chest as she rocked above him. Things had been busy enough to keep them from this lately, and she'd had to be content with the memory of their night in his chambers. Now she had him once more, and no amount of memory or fantasy could come close to the glory she felt now. As she moved, his hands pushing and guiding her with each thrust, she thought of the first time she saw him, the moment that should have been the last. She recalled how he looked at her, compared to how he looked at her now. Before it had all been a game, but this time, Sarah was going to play for keeps. 

 

Her head fell back as she came, and soon after Jareth followed. Sarah sagged onto the bed beside her lover and he used a quick wave of his hand to move the quilt to cover them to block out the chill of the room. 

 

Cuddling against Jareth, Sarah closed her eyes. She'd had a plan: take him out to dinner- on her turf and her terms- and tell him everything. She'd even made reservations, which they would now miss. 

 

As with all things Jareth, her plan hadn't gone accordingly.

 

Not that she could complain. 

 

She shifted and glanced at him, grateful to find him dozing contentedly. She nudged him a little, and when he peeked at her through one eye, she felt the warm stirrings of domestic affection, and a certain rattling in her rattling in her bones. 

 

Now was as good a time as any. 

 

“I want to be with you,” she whispered, thinking it best to make that declaration clear first thing. Jareth hummed contentedly next to her. 

 

“Good to know.” 

 

“But I have some…conditions.”

 

A small laugh escaped him as he moved to sit, reclined against the headboard. “I might have known.” 

 

Sarah sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. It was nothing he hadn't already seen, but she was already feeling exposed and sitting with him naked in her bed only left her feeling that exposure tenfold. 

 

_ At least we're on equal ground,  _ she thought. 

 

Jareth waited while Sarah composed herself and then finally, with a breath and a look of determination, she began. 

 

“I want to be with you. But.” 

 

“But…” 

 

“I want to stay in Boston.”

 

“And work at that charming bookshop?” 

 

Sarah nodded. “I want to train Casey, and the next group of kids who come through. I want to act in my spare time. I want to explore the city and save up money to travel to New York and see a Broadway play. I want to explore my world the way I explore yours. Ans I want to do it with you.” 

 

“I see no issue with this.” 

 

“There's more.” 

 

Jareth nodded. 

 

“If we ever decide to get married, I don't want to be queen.” 

 

His brow arched at that. “Oh?” 

 

“I'm not a queen. I don't want that responsibility. You've been the king on your own for who knows how long and the Underground is fine.”

 

“You realize you will technically be queen by default, should we marry. The title comes with it.” 

 

“Sure. But I don't want to rule and have goblins bow to me and make laws and all of that. I want to be your wife, and that's it.” She glanced down, smiling softly, “That would be enough.” 

 

It was such a freeing thing to say. The thought of being his wife made her heart flutter in girlish excitement. 

 

“Would it?” The look on his face was positively unreadable. 

 

“Yes. And after I finish my day I want to come home. To you. Underground.” 

 

Jareth leaned forward. “So I am to understand that you wish for us to wed in the future, but you will continue to live your life and I mine, as it is now.” 

 

“Yes, but with hopefully significantly more missed dinner reservations. And naturally a drawer or two of my stuff in your chambers.”

 

Jareth chuckled, then made his own remark on the matter. “As King, I would hope you would join me to political affairs and parties I am required to attend. It will not look good if I take a wife and she refuses to have any involvement.” 

 

“I don't want to  _ not _ be involved,” she said, “But I don't want to be queen, the way you're king. Of course I'll attend parties and engagements. I'll support you in every way I can, but I'm not a queen. I don't think it's fair of me to rule over your people when I'm not one a goblin or Fae or magical myself.” 

 

“You ask for a great deal.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I suppose it's a good thing I decided long ago that I would agree to your terms, regardless of what they were.” 

 

Sarah blinked. “You did? But- I- I didn't even know there would be terms! How could you know?” 

 

Jareth let out a soft laugh, “Because I know you, Sarah. And I love you. And whatever it takes to have you with me, I will happily do it.” He pulled her to him, her head to his chest as his hand trailed over her arm. “I told you once, your soul is too beautiful to live without. It may be unconventional, but if this is what it takes to have you by my side, then they are trifles compared to the joy it will be to have you as mine.” 

 

“So I just get everything I want, just like that?” 

 

“It seems that way.” 

 

Sarah considered it. She hadn't expected it to go so easy, but then shouldn't she have trusted him? 

 

“It hardly seems fair.” 

 

Beside her, Jareth scoffed. 

 

“Well, I get everything I want as well, so from where I'm sitting-” and here he paused to let his hand wander, lightly brushing over her breast- “It seems more than fair.” 

 

Sarah smiled. Just like that, it was sorted. They were together, with a future before them that was open to a number of possibilities. 

 

“I still don't know what to do about my parents. I won't lie to them.” 

 

“Then we tell them. In time.”

 

“And if they don't believe us?” 

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

“But-” Jareth’s lips covered hers with his own. When he pulled back, he gave her a weary but indulgent look. 

 

“We do not have to have every aspect figured out in this moment,” he whispered. “You wanted an adventure, yes?” 

 

Sarah nodded. 

 

“Then have one. Adventures take you places you never thought you'd go. Make you do things you never thought you'd do. Maybe you'll change your mind and decide you want to be queen someday. Maybe you won't. Maybe your parents will believe who I am. Maybe they won't. Maybe we’ll have a lifetime together of happiness and sex and love.” He paused and frowned, “And then someday, we won't.” 

 

“I don't like the thought of that,” Sarah whispered, tears welling in her eyes, “The thought of you being alone. Again.”

 

“But do not let it stop you from loving me now. I would rather have a moment in time with you than to have never held you in my arms at all.”

 

“But it isn't forever.” 

 

Jareth smiled sadly. “Forever isn't really that long at all.” 

 

Sarah considered this, letting her fingers trail over his cheek, trying to memorize every detail. 

 

“So if not forever, then what? For now?” 

 

Jareth thought for a moment, then nodded.

 

“‘For now’ sounds perfect.” 

 

He kissed her then, and all thoughts and fears melted away as they sank back between the covers. It was a harsh reality set against a blissful moment in time: things would not always go as planned; sadness and loss would find them. They would struggle and fight and love and press on. All adventures had trials, Sarah understood this. And they would have their own. But Jareth was right: it would be worth it. 

 

It wasn't the happily ever after she'd once longed for as a child, but it was a better ending to a story she thought finished long ago. This time, however, they would redefine the story to fit their own narrative. 


End file.
